Kiss Me
by kiok22
Summary: [Chapter 6 Up] ChanBaek -Tentang usaha baekhyun yang ingin menjadi kekasih park chanyeol lelaki cuek dan jarang tersenyum mempunyai wajah tampan dan otak cerdas berada di kelas unggulan berbanding dengan baekhyun. apakah chanyeol akan mau? summary gagal. Chanbaek,YAOI/BoysLove,Romance,School life.RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"KISS ME"

Author: Yuki park (Yuki)

Cast: Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Others Cast: Xi luhan, Oh sehun, Do kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan (jarang muncul)

Rate: T aja

Genre: Romance, school life

Summary: Tentang usaha baekhyun yang ingin menjadi kekasih park chanyeol lelaki cuek dan jarang tersenyum mempunyai wajah tampan dan otak cerdas berada di kelas unggulan berbanding dengan baekhyun. apakah chanyeol akan mau?

Disclaimer : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drakor NAUGHTY KISS, jalan cerita yang berbeda tapi karakter yang sama dan ada beberapa moment yang sama bisa di bilang NAUGHTY KISS CHANBAEK VERSION.

Warning: This is fanfic Yaoi Boyxboy Cinta sesama jenis SEKALI LAGI CINTA SESAMA JENIS If you not fujoshi go away;3

DONT BE PLAGIATOR AND BASH ME

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THIS FANFIC

"~~~HAPPY READING~~~"

Terlihat tiga lelaki manis yang sedang berada di taman sekolah mereka, dua diantaranya sibuk membaca buku ntah itu buku resep memasak ataupun novel dan semacamnya sedangkan yang satu lagi sibuk mondar-mandir tak jelas sesekali ia menempelkan tangan nya di dagu seperti sedang berpikir tapi ia terlihat agak kesal dan juga ia sedikit terlihat seperti panik. Ntah lah apa yang sedang di lakukan lelaki manis ini.

Kyungsoo menurunkan buku bacaan nya dan melihat kearah baekhyun-lelaki yang dari tadi mondar-mandir tak jelas- dengan tatapan jengah.

"Kau seperti ibuku yang sedang menyetrika baek"

Perkataan kyungso membuat baekhyun menghentikan acaranya dan luhan pun begitu menurunkan novel yang sedari di baca nya.  
Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan kyungso. Apa hubungan nya baekhyun yang mondar-mandir dengan ibu kyungso yang menyetrika. Pikir luhan.

Mengerti dengan tatapan sahabatnya yang menunjukan wajah kebingungan membuat kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Karena kau mirip dengan setrika yang sedang di pakai mondar-mandiri seperti itu"

Luhan ber Oh ria dan kembali membaca bacaannya yang sempat tertundah tadi sedangkan baekhyun melanjutkan lagi acara mondar-mandir nya. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu apa ia tidak pusing mondar-mandir terus seperti itu?

"Kau kenapa baek?"  
Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya Dengan semua kebingungan nya yang ada di pikiran nya karena melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Aku belum melihat chanyeol"

Helaan nafas panjang pun terdengar setelah baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari kyungsoo.

"Hmm sudah kuduga"  
Gumam luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari novel yang ia baca.

Bagaimana tidak sahabatnya menghela nafas panjang mendengar baekhyun yang setiap detik membicarakan chanyeol.  
Park chanyeol lelaki cuek yang jarang tersenyum itu.  
Luhan dan kyungsoo tau kalau baekhyun mencintai chanyeol tapi baekhyun hanya diam-diam menyukainya tidak pernah mencoba mendekatinya.  
Bukannya baekhyun takut tapi baekhyun tidak ingin di benci chanyeol kalau chanyeol tau bahwa ia menyukai chanyeol.

Pernah sekali baekhyun mencoba tersenyum ketika ia hendak berpapasan dengan chanyeol tapi apa yang ia dapatkan dari senyum manis nya hanya wajah datar seorang park chanyeol semenjak saat itulah baekhyun tidak ingin lagi tersenyum dihadapan chanyeol ketika ia akan berpapasan lagi dengan chanyeol maka ia akan tersenyum ketika chanyeol telah melewatinya ia akan tersenyum dengan punggung chanyeol yang terlihat makin mejauh. Bodoh bukan? Jika pintar bukan byun baekhyun.

"Sampai kapan baek kau akan menyukai nya seperti ini?"

Luhan berucap sambil memandang baekhyun yang telah berhenti dari acara nya dan sekarang ia menulis-nulis tidak jelas di tanah menggunakan ranting pohon.

"Tidak tau lu"  
Suara baekhyun terdengar lirih sangat lirih. Baekhyun menyukai chanyeol sejak hari pengenalan siswa baru yang mana ia dan chanyeol berada di posisi dekat baekhyun berharap akan sekelas dengan chanyeol tapi sampai sekarang di tingkat akhir pun tidak pernah karena chanyeol selalu berada di kelas unggulan berbeda jauh dengan baekhyun.

"Bagaimana menggunakan surat?"

Sekarang kyungsoo memberikan saran dengan suara terdengar semangat.

"Bagaimana kyung?"

"Kau buat surat cinta dan letakkan di loker chanyeol, gampang kan?"

Ucap kyungsoo sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya bermaksud menggoda baekhyun agar mau melakukan nya.

"Hmm akan kucoba"

Mendengar itu kyungso tersenyum senang bagaimana tidak baru kali ini ia memberi saran dan di ikuti oleh baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk kelas sudah bel"

Luhan beranjak terlebih dahulu dan mengajak kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di kelas baekhyun mendudukan diri dikursinya dan menghelas nafas setelah berpikir sedikit lama baekhyun mengeluarkan kertas berwarna pink dan pena yang bertinta biru langit baekhyun memulai tulisan nya dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri dari wajah itu penjelasan guru tentang pelajaran yang selalu membuat ia remedial tak ia dengarkan ia lebih memilih acara nya -ayo menulis surat untuk chanyeol-

Setelah beberapa menit menulis akhirnya ia selesai menulis surat itu dan melipat kertas itu dengan rapi baekhyun terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai tak mengetahui guru fisika sudah ada di samping nya dengan wajah garang.

Baekhyun mendongak kearah guru tersebut dengan gerakan slow motion setelah berhadapan dengan sang guru killer baekhyun hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ah songsaengnim ada apa?"

Tanya baekhyun dengan nada tak berdosa sedikit pun.  
Guru itu menahan marah sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan byun baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada"

"Bagaimana kau bantu aku menutup pintu kelas?"

Tanya guru fisika itu dengan sedikit nada meminta pertolongan sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Baik songsaengnim"

Baekhyun berjalan ketika mendapatkan perintah dari sang guru semua siswa menatap nya termasuk dua sahabatnya kyungsoo dan luhan. Ketika barkhyun berada di depan pintu dan hendak menutup nya gerakan baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan dari songsaengnim nya.

"Tutup nya dari luar byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh dan dan menjatuhkan dagunya semua murid kelas tertawa melihat baekhyun, baekhyun kesal menatap semua siswa yang menertawakan nya termasuk sahabatnya.

"Ne saem"

Baekhyun keluar dan menutup pintu ketika ia berbalik gerakan baekhyun terhenti saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata seseorang yang telah mencuri hantinya selama 2thn belakangan ini.

Baekhyun gugup setengah mati melihat chanyeol sedekat ini ia bisa merasakan deru nafas chanyeol mengenai anak rambutnya. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah datar dengan tangan yang berada di saku kiri dan kanan nya.

"Bisa kah kau minggir"

Ucapan chanyeol membuat dunia fantasy baekhyun buyar seketika dengan kegugupan luar biasa baekhyun melangkah menyamping tanpa menjawab ucapan chanyeol.

Baekhyun merutuki kebodohan nya saat di depan chanyeol dan sekarang kenapa ia berada di depan kelas baekhyun dan memasuki kelas baekhyun.

TBC

SORRY FOR TYPOS

ff pertama yang di share di ffn ff ini juga di share di wp(wattpad byunmooi)

review juseyoo;3

bakal di lanjut kalau banyak yang review hoho thankss


	2. Chapter 2

"KISS ME"

Author: Yuki park (Yuki)

Cast: Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Others Cast: Xi luhan, Oh sehun, Do kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan (jarang muncul)

Rate: T aja

Genre: Romance, school life

Summary: Tentang usaha baekhyun yang ingin menjadi kekasih park chanyeol lelaki cuek dan jarang tersenyum mempunyai wajah tampan dan otak cerdas berada di kelas unggulan berbanding dengan baekhyun. apakah chanyeol akan mau?

Disclaimer : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drakor NAUGHTY KISS, jalan cerita yang berbeda tapi karakter yang sama dan ada beberapa moment yang sama bisa di bilang NAUGHTY KISS CHANBAEK VERSION.

Warning: This is fanfic Yaoi Boyxboy Cinta sesama jenis SEKALI LAGI CINTA SESAMA JENIS If you not fujoshi go away;3

DONT BE PLAGIATOR AND BASH ME

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THIS FANFIC

"~~~HAPPY READING~~~"

Chanyeol memasuki kelas baekhyun tepat nya kelas XII-D yang pasti bukan kelas unggulan seperti kelasnya.

"Permisi saem saya disuruh kim songsaengnim memanggil siswa yang bernama byun baekhyun"  
Ucap chanyeol sesopan mungkin dan jangan lupakan wajah datar nya tidak ada senyum sedikit pun ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu.

Sungguh mahal kah senyum mu park chanyeol?

Jung songsaengnim yang lagi mengajar kelas baekhyun berhenti menjelaskan ketika melihat chanyeol dengan wajah datar berbicara padanya dan memanggil satu siswa.

"Apakah kau melihat lelaki yang diluar sana?"  
Jung songsaengnim berkata sambil melirik pintu masuk yang kebetulan ada kepala baekhyun sedikit dan langsung hilang seketika saat chanyeol menoleh mengikuti arah tunjuk jung songsaengnim. Kata kasar nya baekhyun sedang mengintip apa yang di tanyakan pangeran nya itu.

Baekhyun gelapan sendiri ketika ketahuan mengintip apalagi tadi chanyeol pasti melihat nya ketika ia menarik kepala nya menjauh dari celah pintu secara cepat.

Sibuk menormalkan detak jantung baekhyun tak menyadari jika pangeran yang sedari tadi sudah berada di samping nya dan menghadap kearahnya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar kearah baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengelus dada nya karena jantung yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang.

"Apa kau bernama baekhyun"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara ini bagaimana tidak dia hafal betul suara orang yang mencuri hatinya suara orang yang di idam-idamkan nya selama suara orang yang di sebutnya pangeran.

Dengan gerakan slow motion baekhyun membuka mata dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ada di samping nya.

"N-Ne"

"Kau di panggil oleh kim songsaengnim diruangannya"

Raut wajah baekhyun berubah seketika yang tadi terlihat sangat gugup seperti orang bodoh sekarang malah terlihat wajah membingungkan yang sangat menggemaskan tapi tidak bagi chanyeol, baginya itu terlihat biasa saja.

"Kenapa si botak memanggilku"  
Gumam baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri bukan kepada chanyeol, ia terlihat berpikir.

"Pergilah sekarang"

Setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol berlalu melewati baekhyun yang masih bergumam tak jelas.

Seolah sadar dengan semua gumamannya baekhyun melihat kesamping tempat chanyeol berdiri tadi tapi ia tak menemukannya sampai ia melihat kearah koridor dan terlihat chanyeol sedang berjalan dengan santai nya dan jangan lupakan tangan yang berada di kedua saku celananya terlihat dari punggungnya bahwa ia sedang memasang wajah andalannya yaitu datar.

"Tunggu"  
Teriak baekhyun sambil mengejar chanyeol yang masih berjalan dan tak menghiraukan teriakan menggelegar baekhyun.

Saat sudah merasa dekat dengan chanyeol baekhyun menghentikan larianya dan berjalan di belakang chanyeol dengan jarak 5 langkah di belakang chanyeol.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai manusia se cuek ini'- batin_ baekhyun

"Kenapa botak memanngil ku?"

"Apa ia ingin minta rekomendasi shampo agar rambutnya tumbuh"

"Ahh atau jangan-jangan ia mau mencukur rambutku agar botak sama sep- Aww"

Baekhyun memekik sakit ketika kepalanya menabrak punggung seseorang.

"Bisakah kau diam"

Ucap si pemilik punggung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap baekhyun yang tengah menggosok puncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba eoh? Kau tau kepala ku sangat sa-

Perkataan baekhyun terhenti itu karena chanyeol mengapit bibir baekhyun dengan jari-jari tangan nya hingga jadilah bibir baekhyun maju beberapa centi akibat jepitan itu.

"Kau bisa diam?"  
Chanyeol berkata dengan semua kata yang penuh penekanan saat ia mengatakannya.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menepis pelan tangan chanyeol untuk mejauh dari bibir nya bukannya baekhyun kesal karena bibir nya di jepit dengan tidak elitnya tapi yang membuat baekhyun ciut adalah gerakan spontan chanyeol yang menyentuh bibir nya membuat darahya berdesir dan mengalir dengan cepat.

' _Lebih baik kau bungkam bibir ku dengan bibir sexymu dari pada jari itu'-batin_ baekhyun

"Maaf"

"Kau jalan duluan"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau pendek"

Baekhyun mendongak seketika saat mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut chanyeol. Baekhyun melongo tak percaya dengan mulut menganga lebar menatap chanyeol dan menatap kedua kakinya.

Oke kau memang pendek byun

"Kau benar, lelaki berwajah datar"  
Baekhyun berujar dengan cetus dan mulai melangkah mendahului chanyeol dengan kaki di hentak-hentakkan seperti anak gadis.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah baekhyun yang seperti anak gadis beumur 11 tahunan. Ya seperti itulah mungkin.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan kim songsaengnim yang tadi memanggilnya di ikuti chanyeol di belakang nya.

"Baby baek apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memutar matanya malas Ia tau siapa pemilik suara itu ia adalah wu yi fan atau kris yang selama ini selalu mengejar-ngejar nya tapi baekhyun tak berminat.

Kris selalu saja memberi kata-kata cheesy untuk baekhyun padahal kris tak jauh beda dengan chanyeol, ia juga tampan dan tinggi dan otak nya juga cerdas dan satu kelas dengan chanyeol. Kris dan chanyeol berada di kelas unggulan tapi sayang nya hati baekhyun hanya untuk chanyeol bukan kris.

Poor kris.

"Kau kenapa disini tiang?"  
Ucap ketus baekhyun setelah menduduki kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja kim songsaengnim.

"Dimana botak itu?"

Baru saja kris ingin membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun tapi baekhyun sudah memberi nya pertanyaan lagi dan itu menghina ayah nya yang memang berkepala botak.

"Dia appaku baek walaupun memang botak"

"Aku tau kris"

Ketika baekhyun berada di dekat kris baekhyun seolah melupakan sosok chanyeol padahal dari tadi ada chanyeol yang memandang datar keduanya.

 _CLE_ K

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah seseorang yang ditunggu dengan kepala botak nya berjalan menuju meja nya yang berhadapan langsung dengan baekhyun.

"Langsung ke inti saja baekhyun"  
Ucap kim songsaengnim dengan wajah seriusnya dan membolak balikkan kertas. Seperti kertas ulangan.

"Baekhyun kau tau berapa nilai ulanganmu di mata pelajaranku?"

Baekhyun hanya nyengir mendengar pertanyaan dari guru matematika ini ia pasti tau berapa nilai yang ia dapatkan pasti tidak jauh dari 40,50 bahkan 30.

"Nilaimu 40"

Baekhyun tersenyum sedangkan kris tertawa dan chanyeol hanya diam. Baekhyun sudah biasa mendapat nilai seperti itu dan berakhir di ruangan guru seperti sekarang ini.

"Baby baek mengapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Ucap kris di sela tawanya baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan membunuh seketika tawa kris berhenti.

"Kris anakku berhentilah mengejar baekhyun"

"Appa, aku menyukainya"

"Appa tau"

"Apa aku boleh keluar saem?"

Itu chanyeol yang berbicara karena mendengar semua ini membuat telinga nya panas dan membuang waktu saja.

"Tetaplah duduk chanyeol"  
Jawab kim songsaengnim.

Diperjelas lagi kris itu hanya anak angkat dari keluarga kim marganya berbeda karena kris keturunan china kanada dan di angkat oleh keluarga kim sejak umur kris 10th saat itu ibu dan ayah kris meninggal karena kecelakaan dan tuan kim yang merupakan kerabat dekat keluarga wu makanya ia mengangkat kris sebagai anak nya sendiri begitu pun dengan kris.

Back to story

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara chanyeol baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ada chanyeol disini dan ia merutuki kebodohannya yang sekian kalinya karena hari ini ia ketauan sangat bodoh mendapat 40 di mata pelajaran matematika.

' _Aku malu, bisakah aku mati sekarang ku mohon" - batin_ baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menunduk merutuki kebodohan nya dan sekarang ia sangat malu karena kebodohan nya di ketahui oleh pangeran hatinya.  
Baekhyun terus mengepalkan tangan dan memukul-mukul pahanya yang tidar bersalah.

"Byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kim songsaengnim yang menatap nya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ntahlah ekspresi guru ini susah di tebak.

"Kau liat kebelakang di sofa itu sudah ada chanyeol dan kris. Sekarang kau pilih siapa yang akan menjadi tutor mu agar tidak remidi di pelajaran ku lagi"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak butuh Hah byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat chanyeol dan kris dengan perbedaan raut wajah yang drastis. Satu berwajah datar satu nya lagi berwajah ceria seperti baru dapat hadiah mobil dan liburan bersama bias.

"Pilih aku baby aku akan mengajari otak bodoh mu itu"

"Yak! Kau tiang jelek"

Kris memang menyukai baekhyun tapi lihatlah dia berbicara tak terkontrol dan asal ceplos. Baekhyun yang mendengar kris mengatakan otak bodohnya tentu saja marah apa lagi di depan si pujaan hati kan baekhyun malu. Kkkk~

"Jadi bagaimana byun"

"Aku akan belajar bersama luhan dan kyungsoo"

"Kau pikir aku percaya, kau, luhan, dan kyungsoo sama saja"

"Kami berbeda saem"

"Apa bedanya? Kyungsoo mengisi jawaban ulangan dengan resep masakannya sedangkan luhan mengisi dengan nama-nama pemain yang ada di novel nya dan kau mengisi dengan nama Cha-

"SAEM"

baekhyun terpaksa berteriak karena jika guru itu melanjutkan bicaranya mau di letakkan dimana mukanya di saku celananya? Itu tidak mungkin. Memang beberapa soal ulangan di jawab dengan 'chanyeol si tampan' dan 'chanyeol pacarku in my dream' 'chanyeol pangeran es' tapi ada juga yang diisi dengan benar jika ia tahu jawabannya dan alhasilnya 40.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berteriak eoh?"

 _PLETA_ K

Geram kim songsaengnim yang mendengar baekhyun berteriak dan memukul pelan kepala baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggerutu sebal ia berteriak juga karena menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sekarang baekhyun berpikir siapa yang harus di pilih nya. Jika ia memilih chanyeol ia yakin 1000000% bahwa ia pasti tidak memperhatikan apa yang di jelaskan tapi memperhatikan wajah si penjelas. Dan jika ia memilih kris pasti ia akan susah membedakan mana penjelasan pelajaran dan mana penjelasan tentang sukanya kepada baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan ia sudah bertekad untuk memilih -

"Park chanyeol saem"

\- Chanyeol. Karena baekhyun akan melancarkan rencana nya menaklukan si pangeran es yang telah menghuni hatinya selama 2 th belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa saem"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh mendengar jawaban penolakan yang di lontarkan chanyeol membuat raut kebingungan dari kim songsaengnim dan raut wajah bahagia dari kris yang tadi sempat sedih dan kecewa.

"Waeyo chanyeol?"

"Tidak bisa mengajarkan orang yang terlalu bodoh"

Singkat padat dan jelas jawaban yang di lontarkan chanyeol dan itu membuat baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia sangat malu sekarang dan juga sedih karena chanyeol tidak ingin mengajari nya.

"Yasudah saem kris saja mengajariku"

Ucap baekhyun sedikit lirih di hadapan kim songsaengnim dan hanya anggukan yang di balas oleh kim songsaengnim.

Kris melompat-lompat kegirangan dengan keputusan baekhyun yang akhirnya memilih dia.

Kris tau dan sangat tau jika selama ini baekhyun hanya menyukai chanyeol. Setiap kali ia mengatakan 'baek aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku ne?' Pasti di jawab baekhyun seperti ini 'kau taukan aku menyukai siapa?' Dan hanya anggukan di balas kris.

Kris memang kecewa sedih tapi dia harus apa. Kris sudah kebal dengan itu semua, dia juga tidak marah dan kesal kepada chanyeol. Katanya 'cinta tak dapat di paksakan' jadi ia menerima saja jika pada akhirnya ia akan kehilangan baekhyun seutuhnya.

Dan seperti nya dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihak nya dengan bersama baekhyun setiap pulang sekolah pasti akan membuat hati baekhyun beralih padanya.

Semangat kris.

"Kembalilah ke kelas kalian masing-masing"

Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu, saat baekhyun memegang gagang pintu ia juga menyentuh tangan lain disana baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan dan ternyata itu tangan si pemilik hatinya siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

Buru-buru baekhyun melepaskan tangan dari gagang pintu atau lebih tepatnya dari tangan chanyeol dan menunduk. Chanyeol hanya berwajah datar dan membuka pintu berjalan keluar dan memasukan tangan nya kedua saku celananya.

Baekhyun berjalan ceoat menuju kelasnya tak ia hiraukan panggilan kris yang mengatakan 'hari ini sepulang sekolah aku tunggu di perpus baby' baekhyun terus mengumpat kesal mendengar kris memanggil nya seperti itu.

.

.

Semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas saat mendengar bel istirahat susah berbunyi.

Seperti biasa baekhyun, luhan, dan kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman sekolah bukan di kantin.

"Tadi pangeranmu masuk kelas kita baek"

"Aku tau lu"

"Dia menciummu di depan kelas?"

 _Pletak_

Luhan pun mendapat ciuman sayang dari tangan baekhyun tepat di pucuk kepalanya.

"Sakit baek"

"Itu untuk pikiran mustahilmu"

Luhan terus mencibir dan meliha-lihat taman tak sengaja matanya melihat siluet pria jangkung yang sedang berjalan kearah nya atau lebih tepatnya ingin melewati area taman yang otomatis melewati mereka. Luhan menyeringai, baekhyun dan kyungsoo tidak tau arti seringaian itu.  
Saat lelaki itu sudah semakin dekat dengan punggung baekhyun yang sedang membelakangi lelaki itu tentu saja karena saat ini baekhyun menghadap ke arah luhan dan kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Kapan kau akan mengakui perasaanmu?"

Luhan memulai rencananya

"Tidak tau"

"Apa kau sangat menyukai chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukai chanyeol"

Pria jangkung itu berhenti ketika namanya terpanggil saat ia berjalan di area taman. Ia pria itu chanyeol.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara itu dan ia berbalik dengan gerakan slow motion.

Setelah berbalik dengan gerakan yang sangat lambaatt kini baekhyun makin mengalami jantungan yang begitu kencang. Bagaimana tidak sekarang di hadapannya berdiri sosok Chanyeol dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang berada di kedua sisi saku celananya.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat nya gugup setengah mati seperti ini melainkan adalah ucapan yang tidak dapat di bilang pelan tadi dan ia yakin 1000% kalau chanyeol mendengarnya dimana ia berteriak menjawab pertanyaan luhan yang mengatakan kau ia menyukai chanyeol dan sekarang mau di letakkan dimana mukanya. Apa mungkin di saku celana chanyeol? Oh tidak itu terlalu mainstream.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Ulang chanyeol bertanya dengan baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tid-

"Luhaannie"

Ohh itu suara si cadel Oh sehun yang berteriak memanggil nama kekasih nya itu.  
Baekhyun bernafas lega setidaknya dia ada alasan untuk mengalihkan perhatian chanyeol dengan pengakuan tak sengajanya yang sangat konyol itu.

"Yak! Cadel bisakah kau tak berteriak?"

"Eoh disini ada park baekhyun?"

"Yak!"

Baekhyun naik pitam mendengar nama impian nya di sebut di depan di pemilik marga aslinya.  
Bagaimana tidak nama itu hanya di elu-elukan baekhyun ketika bersama dua sahabatnya beserta kekasih sahabatnya yang selalu menempel seperti sekarang ini.

"Chan-

Saat baekhyun berbalik menghadap chanyeol lagi ternyata chanyeol sudah menghilang dari sana. Baekhyun melihat sekitar tapi tak menemukan sosok pangerannya.

"Yak! kau cadel gara-gara kau pangeran ku pergi"

"Bukan kah baik? Karena kau tadi terlihat sangat gugup"

Itu si hitam yang berbicara yang dari tadi sibuk mencium kekasih nya.

Dasar mesum.

"Ah sudahlah,, kalian membuat ku pusing"

Baekhyun melangkah menjauh dari pasangan-pasangan yang yang sedang berlovey dovey itu. Kan baekhyun juga mau.

"Yak! Byun baekhyun mau kemana kau?"

"Kau lupa nama ku hitam?"

Ucap baekhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jongin - kekasih kyungsoo - yang duduk disebelah kekasih dengan tatapan ' _bukan kah memang benar'_

 _"_ Ck, namaku PARK - BAEK - HYUN"

Kedua pasangan itu hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan baekhyun yang sehari akan ia ucapkan seribu kali.

Hanya mimpi baek margamu berubah. Kkkkkk~~

"Cih giliran di depan chanyeol seperti orang bisu saja bahkan wajahmu terlihat seperti orang idiot"

Gelak tawa memenuhi area taman mengabaikan baekhyun yang terlihat sangat marah dan berlalu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya.

Mereka semua mengabaikan fakta bahwa sedari tadi ada lelaki yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka hingga membuat lekaki yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis yang sangat tampan.

.

.

"Baby baek~"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya mendengar suara ini memanggilnya dengan sangat err menjijikan bagi baekhyun.

"Apa tiang?"

"Jangan begitu dengan tiang tampan sepertiku"

Baekhyun membuat gerakan muntah ketika mendengar ucapan kris yang terlalu narsis.

"Baby, siang ini aku tak bisa mengajarimu kar-

"Serius? Aku senang sekali~"

Kris sudah pasti tau kalau baekhyun akan kesenangan seperti ini.  
Sepertinya ia memang tak di harapkan. Tapi kris tetap berusaha pantang menyerah.

Semangat kris.

"Tapi chanyeol akan mengajarimu"

Jika baekhyun sedang menimum atau memakan makanannya maka sekarang sudah pasti ia akan tersedak dan kris akan kewalahan memberikan ia air putih.

Tapi untungnya tidak hanya saja matanya yang melotot dan mulut kecilnya yang menganga tak percaya.

"Ba..baga..imana bi..bisa?"

Baekhyun tergugup sendiri membayangkan chanyeol yang akan mengajari nya.

"Siang ini aku harus ikut ayah ku makan siang bersama keluarga tadi ayah ku baru ingat dan ia menyuruh chanyeol dan chanyeol mau"

"Tapi kris...

"Bukankah kau senang?"

"Tidak tau kris"

.

Chanyeol tau semua nya chanyeol tau kalau baekhyun menyukainya chanyeol awalnya tidak percaya dengan ucapan kris yang terus mengatakan ' _dia menyukaimu chan bukan aku'_ dan kris terus saja mengiming-imingi akan merebut baekhyun jika chanyeol terus cuek kepada baekhyun tapi kembali lagi chanyeol tidak perduli.

Dan sekarang dia percaya kalau baekhyun benar menyukai nya ketika baekhyun berteriak tadi ia mendengarnya dan mendengar sehun memanggilnya dengan nama 'park baekhyun' dan setelah ia pergi dan berdiri di salah satu pohon yang ada di taman bukan niat ingin menguping tapi langkah nya terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan baekhyun lagi yang mengatakan kalau ia pangeran baekhyun.

Dan yang membuat nya tersenyum begitu tampan adalah mendengar baekhyun yang mengatakan namanya adalah ' _park baekhyun'_  
Dan juga bagaimana cara baekhyun marah ketika teman-teman nya mengejek baekhyun dengan mengatakan kalau baekhyun seperti orang bisu dan juga wajah seperti orang idiot.

.

Saat bel pulang sekolah di bunyikan baekhyun sangat pucat dan berkeringat dingin bukan karena ia sakit tapi ia sangat gugup karena ia akan belajar atau lebih tepatnya di ajar oleh chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor yang perlahan terlihat sepi walau masih ada siswa siswi yang berbincang di depan kelas mereka.

Selama perjalanan ke perpustakaan baekhyun terus menepuki dada kirinya yang tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan keras.

"Berhentilah apa kau tidak lelah eoh?"  
Baekhyun berbicara sambil menatap dada kirinya dengan tangan yang terus menepuk-nepuk dada itu.

"Jangan berhenti, kalau berhenti aku akan mati"  
Gumam nya lagi seakan sadar dengan ucapan nya tadi kalau jantung nya berhenti maka ia akan mati dan pupus lah harapan mendapatkan chanyeol.

Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Lama ia berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan itu setelah sekian menit baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan berharap detak jantung selesai menggelar konser.

Menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat-lihat apakah chanyeol sudah datang atau belum.  
Dan ia bersyukur karena tidak ada tanda-tanda chanyeol di dalam perpustakaan dan tentu saja ini menjadi kesempatan baekhyun untuk pulang kerumah nya dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut kesayangannya demi menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Setelah selesai menyelusuri tiap sisi ruangan hanya dengan menggunakan dua mata sipitnya dan sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menarik kembali kepalanya dan menutup kembali pintu perpustakaan tapi saat ia berbalik baekhyun terkejutnya setengah mati karena...

"Ingin kabur Byun Baekhyun?"

...ada chanyeol dihadapannya sekarang dengan wajah yang sangat datar dari wajah-wajah sebelumnya.

"A..ani"

"Masuk"

"N..ne"

.

TBC

Acara belajar chanbaek di tunda dulu. Kkkkk~~

Yuki tunggu reviewnya

P.S Jangan panggil author. yuki masih belum pantes. Panggil aja 'kakak' 'kak' 'yuki' 'ki' atau 'adek' biar yuki agak lebih muda:*

Yuki 97L

gomawo, mianhae, saranghae.


	3. Chapter 3

"KISS ME"

Author: Yuki park (Yuki)

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Others Cast: Xi luhan, Oh sehun, Do kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan (jarang muncul)

Rate: T aja

Genre: Romance, school life

Summary: Tentang usaha baekhyun yang ingin menjadi kekasih park chanyeol lelaki cuek dan jarang tersenyum mempunyai wajah tampan dan otak cerdas berada di kelas unggulan berbanding dengan baekhyun. apakah chanyeol akan mau?

Disclaimer : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drakor NAUGHTY KISS, jalan cerita yang berbeda tapi karakter yang sama dan ada beberapa moment yang sama bisa di bilang NAUGHTY KISS CHANBAEK VERSION.

Warning: This is fanfic Yaoi Boyxboy, Cinta sesama jenis, SEKALI LAGI CINTA SESAMA JENIS If you not fujoshi go away;3

DONT BE PLAGIATOR AND BASH ME

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THIS FANFIC

"~~~HAPPY READING~~~"

.

.

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam perpustaan dengan duduk bersebelahan membuat keringat dingin baekhyun makin menjadi-jadi dan jangan lupakan jantung nya yang sedang berkonser ria dengan paru-paru, hati, dan lambung sedang menyanyikan lagu ' _call me baby'._ Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Chanyeol terlihat membuka buku matematika dengan halaman yang akan ia ajarkan kepada baekhyun yang merupakan materi dimana baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Dengarkan aku menjelaskan"

"N..ne"

Baekhyun nampak konsentrasi mendengar chanyeol menjelaskan materi tersebut tapi matanya tetap saja terfokus oleh wajah tampan yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

' _Kau begitu tampan chanyeol-ah'_

 _'_ ** _Tentu saja'_**

 _'Aku ingin memelukmu dan menciummu'_

 _'_ ** _Cih! Memang nya chanyeol mau?"_**

 ** _'_** _Diamlah, aku tak bicara padamu. Bodoh'_

 _'_ ** _Yang bodoh itu kau byun baekhyun'_**

 ** _"_** DIAM"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya setelah ia berteriak dengan tidak elitnya dikarenakan ia sedang mengalami perang batin dan pikiran makanya ia berteriak demi menenangkan perperangan tersebut.

Jangan tanyakan ekspresi chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar ditambah dengan kebingungan mata bulat yang mencolok sedikit tajam mungkin.

"Maaf"

Baekhyun menunduk setelah menyadari tatapan tajam dari chanyeol. Sedikit menyesali perbuatan konyolnya yang lagi-lagi di depan pujaan hati. Kkkk~

"Ku lanjutkan"

Hanya itu jawaban chanyeol singkat padat dan jelas sangat jelas malah, baekhyun terus merutukki kebodohan nya yang menyukai lelaki cuek yang jarang tersenyum ini.

Bukankah kau memang bodoh baek?

Chanyeol sepertinya tidak ingin tau mengapa baekhyun berteriak 'diam' tadi dan ia terlihat santai melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.  
Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang terus mengumpat karena kekonyolannya dan kebodohannya.

"Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap si penanya - chanyeol - yang telah selesai menjelaskan materi tersebut.  
Ekspresi baekhyun sungguh seperti orang idiot bagaimana tidak dari tadi pikirannya hanya chanyeol, chanyeol dan chanyeol dan di akhiri dengan tindakan konyol nya.

Mungkin dalam pikiran baekhyun hanya seperti ini. Chanyeol dulu, chanyeol lagi, chanyeol terus. Yah seperti itu.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Nghh"

"Ku ulangi"

Chanyeol tau kalau jawaban baekhyun itu artinya ia belum mengerti makanya ia berinisiatif mengulang penjelasannya.

Setelah mengulang dan hasilnya tetap sama baekhyun tidak mengerti, bukankah baekhyun sudah menduga dari awal kalau ia pasti tidak akan belajar dan berujung menatap si penjelas seperti sekarang ini. Ini sudah 5 kali chanyeol menjelaskan materi berulang-ulang tapi tetap saja hanya gelengan dan gumamam yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar mendapati otak seperti baekhyun yang tidak mengerti sama sekali walaupun sudah di jelaskan berkali-kali.

"Bodoh"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut chanyeol yang sedang memijit pelipisnya.

"Belajarlah sendiri"

"Ne?"

"Aku lelah mengajari orang bodoh seperti mu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di punggungnya mengabaikan baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang-ulang kali.

 _BLA_ M

Pintu di tutup di iringi hilangnya punggung chanyeol seperti di telan pintu barulah baekhyun menatap pintu dengan tatapan sendu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Gomawo chanyeol-ah"

Baekhyun bergumam sendiri dengan mata yang masih menatap pintu.  
Setelah itu baekhyun melihat jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Baekhyun tadinya ingin pulang tapi di urungkannya karena ucapan chanyeol tadi yang menyuruhnya belajar sendiri. Jadilah sekarang baekhyun berkutat dengan buku matematika yang terbuka lebar serta-serta angka-angka yang membuat baekhyun meringis.

Setelah 3 jam memahami isi buku tersebut baekhyun bisa mengerjakan salah satu contoh yang ada di buku tersebut dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat lollipop atau balon dan semacam nya. Sangat senang sepertinya.

"Omo! Sudah jam 7"

Pekik baekhyun saat menyadari jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan itu artinya ia harus segera pulang pasti ibunya khawatir. Setelah membereskan buku yang berserakan di atas meja perpustakaan baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan dan bergelung di atas tempat tidur nya sembari berkhayal tentang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumah nya karena bus tidak mungkin memasuki daerah rumah nya yang jauh dari jalan raya tersebut.

Jam menunjukkan jam 9 dan itu membuat baekhyun merutukki bus yang terlambat datang dan berujung terjebak macet karena ada kecelakaan. Dan, disinilah ia berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang sepi hanya terdengar sesekali suara jangkrik dan yang lainnya.

Langkah baekhyun terhenti karena ada yang menghadang jalan nya dan otomatis lelaki yang sedari tadi mengikuti baekhyun dari sekolah juga berhenti menjaga jarak setidak nya 10 meter dan baekhyun tidak menyadari itu sama sekali.

"Mau apa kau?"  
Pekik baekhyun ketika orang yang menghadang nya menyengir kuda seperti orang gila atau memang orang gila.

"Hanya menyuruhmu melihat punyaku"  
Ucap orang itu kelewat santai dengan cengiran yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna maksud dari kata 'punyaku' tapi baekhyun yang memang sejak lahir lemot tetap saja lemot sampai sekarang.

"Punyamu? Apa itu?"

Tanya baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang menggemaskan dengan kepala dimiringkan dan sedikit bibir bawah maju kedepan. Imutnyaa.

Orang itu berdecak kesal dan menunjuk selangkangannya dengan cengiran itu lagi.  
Baekhyun melotot tak percaya mata sipit itu menjadi bulat seketika dan mulut kecil itu menganga lebar.

"Yak! Kau orang gila"  
Tunjuk baekhyun kepada orang itu menggunakan jari lentiknya dan suara yang melengking siapa pun pasti mendengarnya termasuk lelaki yang mengikutinya dari tadi.

"Memang benar"  
Jawabnya santai dan cengiran itu lagi serta kekehan geli.

"Cih! Untuk apa aku melihat punyamu lebih baik melihat punya chanyeol"

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne, park chanyeol dia kekasih ku dan jauh lebih tampan dari mu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

Orang gila itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.  
Baekhyun memasang wajah angkuhnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Baekhyun-ah tak tau kau kalau orang yang kau akui sebagai kekasihmu sekarang ia ada di belakang mu dengan jarak 10 meter. Heum?

"Apa kau pernah melihat punya chanyeol?"  
Tanya orang gila yang banyak tanya itu.

"Tentu saja, dia kekasihku"  
Ucapan angkuh keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

"Apa punya nya bagus?"

"Tentu saja, dan ku yakin punya chanyeol jauh lebih bagus dari punyamu"

"Kalau begitu lihatlah punyaku dulu baru kau bandingkan"  
Ucap orang gila itu penuh harap.

"Tidak ma-

"Kau siapa?"

Ucapan baekhyun terpotong oleh orang itu, baekhyun menatap nya dengan penuh tanya sebab orang gila itu bertanya dia siapa tapi matanya mengarah kebelakang baekhyun jadi baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang orang gila itu dengan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menegang seketika saat matanya bertubrukkan langsung dengan lelaki yang mengikutinya dari sekolah tadi.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati baekhyun dan orang gila itu. Tatapan baekhyun tidak lepas dari lelaki itu hingga lelaki itu berada disampingnya.

"Aku park chanyeol"  
Ucap lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah chanyeol.

"Jadi kau kekasihnya?"  
Tanya orang gila itu.

"Dia bukan kekasihku"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa dia terlihat seperti kekasihku?"

"Tidak sih"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk mendengar percakapan orang gila dan waras ini.  
Baekhyun malu karena lagi-lagi ia bertindak konyol dan sekarang adalah terkonyol.

"Kau menyukai orang ini? Dengan mengatakan bahwa dia kekasihmu. Hahah malang sekali"

"YAAKKK"

Baekhyun berteriak tidak diterima di permalukan seperti ini wajah nya sudah memerah menahan malu dan juga marah. Tapi apa mau dikata menghadapi orang gila hanya membuat ikut tertular gila.

Baekhyun berlari dengan menahan malu dan marah ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh. Jika baekhyun kelewat malu atau marah maka ia akan menangis seperti sekarang ini.

Saat baekhyun sudah menghilang diantara perbelokan. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar orang gila itu yang juga menatap nya.

"Kau pergilah dan jangan ganggu dia lagi"  
Ucap chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia bukan kekasihmu"

"Dia istriku, tentu saja bukan kekasihku"

"Mwo?"

"Itu benar, jadi pergilah"

"Oke aku pergi, tenangkan lah istrimu itu dia menangis"

Setelah mengucapkan itu orang gila itu pergi melewati chanyeol yang hanya menatap datar jalan di mana ia melihat baekhyun berbelok kearah situ. Dan juga ia merutukki kebodohan mulutnya yang mengatakan bahwa baekhyun istrinya. Sumpah demi apapun itu terucap tiba-tiba tanpa konfirmasi dulu. Dan itu hanya ucapan refleks agar orang itu tidak menganggu baekhyun. Yeah hanya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih menangis dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok yang berada di perbelokan jalan itu ia menenggelamkan wajah manis itu di kedua lututnya.

Baekhyun menangis karena ia merutuki otak bodohnya andai saja tadi ia tidak bilang kalau chanyeol adalah kekasihnya, andai saja tadi ia tak meladeni orang gila itu dan andai saja ia tidak bodoh.

Yeah semua itu hanya 'andai saja'.

Derap langkah kaki mendekati posisi baekhyun yang sekarang dimana posisi nya sedang meringkuk menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan eomma nya dan lupa jalan pulang.

Hey baek kau laki-laki atau perempuan eoh?

baekhyun tak menghiraukan derap langkah kaki itu pikir baekhyun pasti itu hanya orang yang akan lewat jalan itu dan tak memperdulikannya.

"Berhentilah menangis"

Baekhyun mendongak seketika saat mendengar suara ini, suara yang membuatnya selalu bertingkah bodoh suara yang selalu saja di rindukan nya.

Cepat-cepat ia langsung menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya serta membenahi penampilan yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak menangis" serkanya.

Dan hanya senyuman tak mengasikkan yang di berikan oleh park chanyeol - pemilik suara itu -.

"Pulanglah" ucap chanyeol. Setelah ia mengucapkan itu ia mulai melangkah tapi langkah nya terhenti ketika baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya demi menghalang chanyeol.

Baekhyun teringat surat nya yang dibuatnya saat di sekolah tadi dan karena itu juga dia dihukum dan di panggil oleh kim songsaengnim karena nilai ulangan nya jelek.  
Baekhyun memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya saat ini juga kalaupun ia nantinya di tolak ia sudah siap.

Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas pink yang di lipat dua itu di hadapan chanyeol sambil menundukan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat reaksi chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" Tanya chanyeol tanpa memegang surat itu, ia hanya memandang surat itu dengan wajah datar nya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, bagaimanapun juga ia harus menyatakan perasaannya diterima atau tidak nya itu urusan belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu"  
Baekhyun berucap dengan nada yang bergetar dan cepat tapi chanyeol mendengarnya.  
Setelah mengatakan itu baekhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya karena malu sekaligus takut akan jawaban chanyeol yang -

"Aku tidak suka orang bodoh"

\- sudah pasti menolaknya.

Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja melewati baekhyun dan sedikit menyenggol tangan baekhyun hingga surat yang sedari tadi di acungkan baekhyun terjatuh dan terinjak oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris melihat semua itu. Apa yang harus dilakukan bukankah ia sudah siap menerima semua nya.

Perlahan baekhyun mengambil surat itu dan meremas nya kuat di depan dadanya membalikkan badannya hanya sekedar melihat punggung orang tersayang nya pergi menjauh.

Bukankah tadi chanyeol bilang ia tidak suka orang bodoh? Itu berarti ada kemungkinan chanyeol akan menyukaiku jika aku pintar. Yeah aku harus pintar. Kemudian baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan mengepalkan tangannya di atas udara.

Semangat byun;3

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 27 November yang artinya orang tercinta byun baekhyun berulang tahun. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan kado special untuk orang tercintanya.

"Semoga dia suka" celoteh baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Saat sudah sampai di kelas ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya luhan dan kyungsoo.

"Hai lulu, hai kyungsoo~~"

"Kau terlihat senang baek"

"Tentu saja"

Luhan dan kyungsoo tentu saja penasaran apa yang membuat baekhyun sangat senang seperti ini padahal tadi malam kan ia baru saja di tolak tapi hari ini ia kembali tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan nada penasaran.

"Karena... Chanyeolku ulang tahun" jawab baekhyun dengan wajah yang kelewat senang serta mata yang berbinar.

"Hmm sudah kuduga" itu luhan yang berbicara.

"Chanyeolku? Memang nya ia menerima mu bukannya tadi malam kau di tolak?" Ejek kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"Hpffftttt hahahah" tawa luhan pecah mendengar ucapan ejek dari kyungsoo sambil memegangi perutnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk raut wajah baekhyun yang cemberut lucu.

"Yak! KALIAN AISHH" final baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja setelah meletakkan tas punggung nya di atas meje belajar.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju loker siswa saat telah sampai di loker semua siswa baekhyun mencari-cari nama orang yang ingin kasih kado.

"Dapat" pekik baekhyun saat matanya melihat nama ' **Park Chanyeol"** terpampang di salah satu pintu loker siswa yang ada di sana.

Dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihak baekhyun karena dengan sangat-sangat kebetulan pintu loker chanyeol tidak di kunci tidak tau chanyeol lupa atau memang sengaja.

"Selesai" baekhyun berucap saat kadonya sudah tertata rapi di dalam loker tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan dengan cepat menutup pintu loker itu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang yang bertanya.

"A..ni, a..aku ti..tidak me..lakukan apa-apa, Ne aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab baekhyun dengan cengiran kudanya dan wajah watados.

"Lalu ?"

"I..ituu, a..nu a..ku"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Annyeong"

Dan setelah itu baekhyun lari terbirit-birit tak sedikit orang yang di tabrak nya.

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya melihat tingkah baekhyun dan segera membuka pintu loker nya.

"Huh tidak terkunci" bingung chanyeol mendapati pintuk loker nya yang tidak terkunci.

"Apa ini?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri ketika mendapati sebuah kotak dengan lapisan kertas kado dan sebuah pita pink. Girly sekali.

Dibukanya perlahan kotak itu dan dapat dilihat isinya sebuah kotak musik yang berbentuk gitar dan rillakuma kecil di belakang gitar dan ada notes kecil.

' _Selamat ulang tahun chanyeollie yang tampan, panjang umur yeollie semoga jodoh mu adalah aku.'_

 _BBH_

Chanyeol tentu tau siapa itu BBH ia tidak bodoh bukan kah ia jenius semua orang tau itu jadi mudah saja ia menebak siapa itu BBH.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membaca notes itu dan kembali memasukkannya. Senyum kali ini tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun senyum nya kali sungguh sangat terlihat tampan.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa baekhyun-ah seperti habis di kejar hantu saja" tanya luhan ketika melihat baekhyun yang memasuki kelasnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari.

Hosh hosh hosh

Baekhyun menormalkan nafasnya akibat berlarian karena tertangkap basah menaruh kado di loker chanyeol.

"Aku..hhh ketauan lu"

"Ketahuan?" Bingung luhan.

"Jangan bilang kau ketahuan chanyeol saat meletakkan kado nya?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Dan baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil masih menormalkan nafasnya.

Luhan dan kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah melongo karena mereka tau kalau baekhyun sangat ceroboh.

"Seharusnya kau hati-hati baekhyun-ah"

"Sudah lah kyung bukankah baekhyun memang ceroboh kalau ia tidak ketahuan bukan baekhyun namanya"

"Ah terserah kalian" final baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja di kedua lengannya.

"Ada byun baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak ketika nama nya dipanggil atau lebih tepat mencarinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mata baekhyun terbelalak dengan tidak elitnya.

TBC

Review juseyoo;3

fast update karena banyak yang minta cepet dilanjutin, heheh

review kalian bikin yuki semangat nulis biar fast update lagi. gomawo;3

sorry for typos

Big Thanks For

[Yeni yan],[Ervyanaca],[yuuyo],[yousee],[Kiss you],[yayahunnie],[Bbyunbee],[tiayusniaelf],[exindira],[chanbaekssi],[HyunBee],[LuXiaoLu],[deux22],[ShaXY]


	4. Chapter 4

"KISS ME"

Author: Yuki park (Yuki)

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Others Cast: Xi luhan, Oh sehun, Do kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan (jarang muncul)

Rate: T aja

Genre: Romance, school life

Summary: Tentang usaha baekhyun yang ingin menjadi kekasih park chanyeol lelaki cuek dan jarang tersenyum mempunyai wajah tampan dan otak cerdas berada di kelas unggulan berbanding dengan baekhyun. apakah chanyeol akan mau?

Disclaimer : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drakor NAUGHTY KISS, jalan cerita yang berbeda tapi karakter yang sama dan ada beberapa moment yang sama bisa di bilang NAUGHTY KISS CHANBAEK VERSION.

Warning: This is fanfic Yaoi Boyxboy, Cinta sesama jenis, SEKALI LAGI CINTA SESAMA JENIS If you not fujoshi go away;3

DONT BE PLAGIATOR AND BASH ME

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THIS FANFIC

"~~~HAPPY READING~~~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tercengang dan mata sipitnya masih melebar sempurna. Perlahan tapi pasti baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dengan gerakan slow motion. Siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas nya terdiam dan sesekali melihat kearah baekhyun dan melihat kearah sumber suara yang mencari baekhyun termasuk luhan dan kyungsoo. Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju seseorang yang mencarinya di depan pintu kelas. Mata sipit itu enggan berkedip dan masih setia memandangi wajah si pencari dirinya.

"kau byun baekhyun?"

Sebenarnya si pencari ini sudah sangat tau jika orang yang sekarang ada di hadapan nya adalah byun baekhyun. Tentu saja ia tau Karena laki-laki yang bernama byun baekhyun ini adalah laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan nya tadi malam tapi di tolak sama si pencari. Yups kalian sudah tau kan siapa yang mencari baekhyun? Tentu saja park chanyeol.

"yeah, aku byun baekhyun" jawab baekhyun dengan sedikit nada angkuh. Mengangkat dagunya menatap sang pujaan hati. Baekhyun gugup tentu saja bahkan ia sangat gugup tapi ia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dan mempertahankan keangkuhan nya.

"aku menemukan ini saat kau melarikan diri" ujar chanyeol sambil mengacungkan sebuah buku kecil yang bisa di genggam dan untuk sekian kalinya mata sipit melebar sempurna. Bagaimana tidak itu buku diary nya yang isinya dari awal hingga ahkir semua tentang chanyeol, pujaan hati.

"ba..baga..bagaimana bi...bisa" baekhyun tergagap. Dengan cepat ia mengambil buku yang di acungkan oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis dan kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun hingga baekhyun otomatis memundurkan wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis lagi dan berkata.

"aku tak menyangka jika diarymu dipenuhi namaku" chanyeol tersenyum miring bermaksud mengejek baekhyun dan kembalikkan menegakkan tubuhnya setelah itu ia melenggang pergi tak memperdulikan wajah merah padam milik baekhyun. Tidak tau wajah itu merah padam karena menahan malu karena semua teman-temannya yang ada di kelas tertawa terbahak karena kejadian ini atau karena ia marah karena chanyeol yang seenak nya sendiri memainkan perasaannya.

"YAK! KAU TIANG LISTRIK" baekhyun berteriak dan segera berlari menuju taman sekolah nya. Tempat ini adalah tempat ia menenangkan dirinya ketika ia sedang ada masalah atau yang lainnya.

Luhan dan kyungsoo mengikuti kemana baekhyun pergi dan ternyata benar tebakan mereka baekhyun sedang berada di taman sekolah. Baekhyun terdiam dengan buku diary yang di genggam nya. Luhan dan kyungsoo menatap iba terhadap baekhyun tapi apa boleh buat mereka berdua tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain mendukung baekhyun.

"jangan menangis baek" kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu mengelus punggung baekhyun.

"sudahlah baek, kau seperti bukan baekhyun yang ku kenal saja" luhan pun ikut menenangkan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya dan tersenyum miris menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. Mata sipit itu di genangi liquid bening tapi tak sampai jatuh.

"aku tidak menangis lihat aku tersenyum" baekhyun mencoba tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya. Tapi, semua itu percuma karena luhan dan kyungsoo tau apa yang di rasakan olehnya. Menyadari raut wajah kedua sahabatnya itu, baekhyun berdiri dan menggandeng kedua lengan sahabatnya.

"jja, kita harus berganti baju bukankah ini jam olahraga" baekhyun berseru dan menyeret kedua temannya itu.

.

Dengan tidak beruntungnya jam olahraga kelas baekhyun kali ini adalah harus di gabung dengan jam olahraga kelas unggulan yang berarti harus berbagi lapangan dengan kelas chanyeol. Baekhyun berapa mendengus kesal dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh gurunya ini. Bagaimana mungkin kelas harus di gabung seperti ini, sangat memalukan bagi baekhyun apalagi tadi ada insiden tidak mengenakan antara dirinya dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak masalah kalau teman sekolah nya tau jika ia menyukai chanyeol dan sangat mengharapkan menjadi kekasih chanyeol. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah baekhyun adalah dimana diarynya telah dibaca oleh chanyeol dan itu berarti chanyeol membaca kata-katanya yang ini **_'aku ingin ciuman pertamaku adalah chanyeol'_** dan itu sangat memalukan bagi baekhyun apalagi kata-kata itu terdapat di lembar pertama yang merupakan biodata baekhyun. Di bagian cita-cita baekhyun menulis itu. Sungguh cita-cita yang bagus bukan? #samakayakyuki :D

Baekhyun berjalan kearah lapangan dimana teman-temannya sudah membuat banyak barisan. Baekhyun tak memperhatikan teman-temannya dan asal berdiri di salah satu barisan.

"byun baekhyun" baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kwon songsaengnim – guru olahraga – memanggilnya.

"Ne saem?"

"sejak kapan kau berada di kelas unggulan eoh? Kembali kekelas mu di sebelah sana" usir kwon songsaengnim. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah samping depan belakang yang ternyata semua adalah anak dari kelas unggulan. Semua anak siswa yang berada di kelas unggulan sibuk menahan tawa melihat baekhyun yang seperti anak hilang.

"hai baby kau ingin berada di kelas ku ya?" itu kris yang datang dari arah samping dan langsung merangkul bahu sempit milik baekhyun. Baekhyun risih dan kembali menunduk serta melepaskan rangkulan kris pada bahu nya.

"maaf saem"

Setelah meminta maaf baekhyun langsung melangkah menuju dimana kelasnya berada dan memasuki salah satu barisan yang dibuat kelas nya.

Setelah selesai pemanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan semua siswa baik kelas unggulan maupun tidak di perintahkan untuk melakukan olahraga sendiri seperti bermain basket, bola kaki, ataupun voly. tapi, tidak dengan baekhyun ia masih setia berlari mengelilingi lapangan tidak tau sudah berapa putaran yang di dapatnya mungkin sudah mencapai 20 atau bahkan 30. Luhan sudah kelelahan mengejar baekhyun menyuruh baekhyun agar berhenti dari acara larinya tapi tetap saja ia tidak mendengarkan.

Keringat membasahi rambut dan bajunya tapi tetap saja baekhyun tak menghentikkan lari nya. Baekhyuh sebenarnya sudah lelah, ia lelah berlari, ia juga lelah mengejar chanyeol apalagi chanyeol yang sangat tidak peduli terhadapnya. Baekhyun menangis di sela-sela berlarinya ia menangis dalam diam mengingat betapa banyak kebodohan yang ia lakukan demi mendekati chanyeol dan semua itu berujung dengan memalukan diri sendiri. Dimulai dengan belajar di perpus kemudian mengakui chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya di depan orang gila terus menyatakan cinta berujung di tolak mentah-mentah dan hari ini lebih mengenaskan dengan diary kecilnya terbaca oleh chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti dengan tangan yang memegangi lututnya dan mengambil nafas secara terburu-buru. Satu botol air mineral datang dari arah depan, baekhyun mendongak mendapati kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya sambil menyodorkan air mineral itu di depan wajah baekhyun.

"kau lelah, minumlah dan segeralah istirahat" ucap kyungsoo.

"terimakasih kyungsoo-ya" baekhyun mengambil dan meminum habis air itu dan kembali menyodorkan kepada kyungsoo. "aku akan berhenti ketika aku sudah benar-benar lelah" ucap baekhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis kepada kyungsoo dan segera melanjutkan larinya.

"istirahatlah jika kau lelah" kyungsoo sedikit berteriak kepada baekhyun yang sudah mulai menjauh. Hanya dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari baekhyun.

"kau kenapa baby?" kyungsoo tersentak ketika seseorang dengan tiba-tiba merangkul pinggangnya posesif. Kyungsoo tau siapa pemilik suara dan tangan itu, orang itu adalah kekasih tercintanya walaupun sedikit mesum.

"kasihan baekhyun" ujar kyungsoo lirih sambil menatap nanar kearah baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan berlari nya.

"jangan sedih, aku lapar dan aku harus makan, ayo kekantin" jongin menarik pinggang kyungsoo agar menjauh dari sisi lapangan. "yak kau ini, kasihan baekhyun sendiri di lapangan" teriak kyungsoo dan menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu. Jongin sibuk mengaduh kesakitan sedangkan kyungsoo sibuk melihat kearah baekhyun yang sesekali berhenti karena menarik nafas.

"kau lihat disatu" tunjuk jongin kepada seseorang laki-laki jangkung yang berada di salah satu bangku penonton. Mata laki-laki itu tak berhenti menatap baekhyun yang sedang berlari. Kyungsoo menatap bingung kepada laki-laki itu apa yang ia lakukan dan kenapa ia menatap baekhyun terus apa belum puas membuat temannya itu patah hati.

"disana ada chanyeol, jadi jika baekhyun kenapa-kenapa ada chanyeol yang menolongnya"

"kalau chanyeol tidak mau menolongnya, bagaimana?"

"tidak mungkin dia sejahat itu, baby"

"baiklah"

Dan kyungsoo hanya menurut ketika jongin kembali menarik pinggangnya agar menjauh. Perutnya sudah meraung-raung minta di isi.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan menuju kantin sedangkan siswa yang seharusnya berolahraga sudah sedari tadi berada di kantin termasuk kyungsoo dan luhan yang di paksa oleh kekasih-kekasih mereka. Sedangkan baekhyun tidak memperdulikan bel tersebut ia masih berlari mengabaikan fakta bahwa kaki nya tak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi.

Di putaran kedua baekhyun terjatuh dan mengerang sakit sambil memegangi lututnya. Memang tidak berdarah tapi terbentur dengan lantai lapangan cukup sakit bagi baekhyun.

"dasar bodoh" chanyeol muncul dihadapan baekhyun yang sedang mengaduh sakit. Mendengar seseorang mengatainya 'bodoh' membuat baekhyun mendongak menatap langsung kedua mata chanyeol. Baekhyun melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi lututnya dan mencoba berdiri, alhasil baekhyun terduduk lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi chanyeol merunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan baekhyun. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu dan dibawah lutut baekhyun, saat chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun – ala bridal style - otomatis baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat pasrah ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya bungkam seperti ini yang baekhyun tau tubuhnya sangat lelah dan lutut nya sakit.

Baekhyun mengeratkan kedua tangan nya di leher chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya meresapi kenyaman yang sangat tidak ingin cepat berakhir.

Semua yang ada di koridor sekolah menganga tak percaya, 2 jam yang lalu pertunjukkan dimana chanyeol membuat baekhyun malu belum terlupakan oleh mereka dan sekarang di kejutkan lagi oleh pertunjukkan dimana chanyeol menggendong baekhyhun ala bridal style dan baekhyun yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher chanyeol.

 _'mereka romantis sekali'_

 _'aku akan menjadi fans mereka, mereka sangat cocok'_

 _'baekhyun-ah beruntungnya dirimu'_

 _'aku juga mau seperti baekhyun'_

Seperti itulah komentar-komentar yang di dengar oleh chanyeol tapi tidak tau di dengar oleh baekhyun atau tidak karena seperti nya baekhyun tertidur mungkin terlalu nyaman. Kkkk~~

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak insiden, baekhyun terjatuh dan di gendong chanyeol - bridal style - menuju ruang kesehatan. Semenjak hari itu baekhyun jatuh sakit. Demam tinggi menyerang tubuhnya, dan juga ia mengalami pegal di area kaki nya akibat terlalu banyak berlari tanpa istirahat sedikit pun. Sebenarnya, ia hanya mengalami sakit seperti itu hanya sehari. Hanya saja, dua harinya ia gunakan untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

Itu semua karena, ia baru saja menyadari kalau chanyeol yang menggendong nya, dan lebih parah lagi ia tertidur di dalam gendongan itu. Baekhyun malu sekali, karena chanyeol harus melihat muka jelek nya saat tertidur. Selama dua hari itupun ia gunakan untuk merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan mudah tertidur di gendongan chanyeol. Baekhyun tak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana kalau ia meninggalkan jejak di baju chanyeol. Seperti liur yang menjijikan mungkin.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi saat membayangkan itu semua. Dan ia sangat malu jika harus bertemu chanyeol. Makanya, ia mengurung diri selama dua hari di dalam kamar. Dan ini hari terakhirnya karena hari ini ia harus kembali ke sekolah.

"akhirnya, anak ibu mau sekolah juga" ujar ibu baekhyun, saat melirik anak nya menuruni tangga menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Baekhyun masih bungkam tak ingin menjawab perkataan ibunya. Ia masih terlalu malas untuk sekolah apalagi bertemu dua sahabat gilanya. Dan juga bertemu chanyeol. Mau di taruh dimana mukanya?

"aku izin lagi ya, bu?" mohon baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas seperti seekor puppy. Ibu baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"No No No, baekhyun" tegas ibunya.

"ibu, Pink Panda?" Tanya baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang sedikit aneh.

"pink panda?" bingung ibunya.

"fans nya A pink" jawab baekhyun santai dan memasukan sarapan nya kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"mana mungkin, Ha Ha Ha" ibunya tertawa hambar, sedangkan baekhyun mengedikkan bahu tak perduli. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya tidak tertawa hambar, yang di bicarakan anak nya ini saja ia tak tahu, apa itu A pink? Apakah makanan? Atau seekor anjing? Ahh, jangan-jangan nama girlband pikir ibunya.

"aku selesai, ibu" baekhyun beranjak dari duduk nya, menuju pintu utama dan tak lupa mengambil ransel nya yang berada di sofa ruang tv. Ibu baekhyun mengikuti baekhyun hingga sampai kedepan pintu.

"aku berangkat bu"

"hati-hati, belajar lah yang rajin" setelah mendengarkan ucapan ibunya, baekhyun melenggang pergi menuju halte bus yang biasa membawanya kesekolah.

Selama melakukan perjalanan selama 15 menit didalam bus yang cukup panas bagi baekhyun, akhirnya ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah nya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru sekolah. Setelah dikiranya aman ia langsung cepat melesat kearah kelasnya. Ia harus cepat sampai kekelasnya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol.

BRUUKK

Baekhyun tau ia menabrak punggung seseorang, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf kepada orang itu dan segera melesat pergi tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban dari orang tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia meruntukki dirinya karena ceroboh dalam berjalan sampai-sampai menabrak punggung seseorang.

BRUKK

Untuk kedua kalinya baekhyun menabrak seseorang, tapi kali ini ia menabrak seseorang yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Ma-

"baby baek, Kau sudah sembuh dari sakit mu? Syukurlah" tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa pemilik suara dan panggilan yang begitu menggelikan bagi baekhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Wu Yi Fan anak dari Kim botak songsaengnim. Begitu panggilan sayang baekhyun untuk guru matematika nya. Dengan tidak tau malunya, kris - wu yifan - memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Hingga baekhyun kesusahan bernafas sampai terbatuk-batuk. Buru-buru kris langsung melepaskan pelukan yang dapat mendatangkan sakaratul maut seorang byun baekhyun.

"dasar! Tiang tak punya otak" maki baekhyun saat dirinya telah terlepas dari pelukan kris. Kris hanya nyengir kuda saat di maki baekhyun seperti itu.

"tiang memang tak punya otak, baby~" ujar kris mencoba membenarkan ucapan baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menatap tajam kris yang masih tersenyum dengan wajah watados.

"terserah" baekhyun melenggang pergi melewati kris yang masih tersenyum 5 jari. Mereka berdua mengabaikan fakta bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata menatap mereka. Tepat nya itu laki-laki yang tadi punggung nya di tabrak oleh baekhyun. Dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, Baekhyun dan kedua sahabat nya melangkah menuju kantin. Saat dikantin, mereka mengambil kursi di pojok agar leluasa untuk bergosip. Tapi, sepertinya baekhyun sedang malas bergosip apalagi tentang pujaan hati. Ia merasa sangat malu ketika ia mengingat kembali kejadian 3 hari lalu. Jadi, hanya luhan dan kyungsoo yang bergosip ria yang tentu saja tentang kekasih mereka.

"oh ya baek, kenapa kau baru masuk hari ini?" Tanya luhan kepada baekhyun diikuti anggukan oleh kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan kearah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"bukankah, kata ibumu kau hanya sakit sehari? Kenapa kau baru masuk hari ini? Sambung kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kalian tau kan insiden yang menimpa ku 3 hari lalu?" Tanya baekhyun dengan menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya. Kyungsoo dan luhan mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa mereka tau apa yang menimpa baekhyun 3 hari lalu.

"Yang kau terjatuh karena terlalu lelah berlari dan berakhir tertidur di gendongan chanyeol?" Tanya luhan memastikan dan baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Lalu hubungannya?" Bingung kyungsoo.

"Aku malu kyung" baekhyun berkata lirih serta menundukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Ia tidak tau bagaimana jadinya ketika nanti ia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, yang mungkin ia tinggalkan jejak. Jangan tanya jejak apa, karena kalian pasti tau jejak orang tidur.

"Babysoo~~" oh si hitam datang, erang batin frustasi baekhyun.

"Luhanniee" ditambah si cadel, batin baekhyun berteriak lagi.

"Hai baekhyun, lama tak melihatmu" sapa sehun dan jongin yang di balas hanya senyuman malas dari baekhyun. Sehun dan jongin mengambil posisi duduk di samping kekasih-kekasih mereka yang sedang tersenyum manis menyambut kekasihnya. Baekhyun yang melihat nya hanya membuat pose ingin muntah dan kembali memakan makanan nya secara brutal.

"Pelan-pelan baek" ujar kyungsoo mencoba untuk memberitahu akan tak tersedak. Tapi, sepertinya baekhyun tak perduli ia masih saja makan dengan brutal dan tergesa-gesa. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia terbatuk-batuk dengan kyungsoo dan luhan yang kewalahan memberikan air minum padanya.

"Apa ku bilang" ucap kyungsoo.

"Maaf" cicit baekhyun pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Baby, suapkan aku itu~~" jongin berkata manja kepada kekasihnya - kyungsoo - . Baekhyun berdecih melihat kemanjaan jongin.

"Manja sekali, seperti perempuan" setelah mengatakan itu baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari area kantin. Ia ingin muntah jika berlama-lama melihat dua pasangan itu yang saling suap menyuap.

Baekhyun kau muak atau iri?

Langkah baekhyun terhenti ketika ia telah melangkah menjauh dari kursi makan nya. Tubuh baekhyun menegang. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya sekarang berdiri laki-laki yang ingin ia hindari hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya. baekhyun berdiri dengan kikuk, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Baekhyun bergeser ke kiri dan chanyeol juga bergeser ke kiri. Baekhyun bergeser ke kanan dan chanyeol juga bergeser ke kanan. Baekhyun mendongak mencoba menatap chanyeol yang kini sedang menatapnya datar.

"K..kau ke ki..kiri dan a..aku ke ka..ka..kanan" baekhyun berujar dengan tergagap. ia menunduk dan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ayolah seperti apa wajah nya sekarang, ia sangat malu.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Baekhyun mendongak ketika mendengar suara chanyeol. Yang ntah mengapa bertambah sexy bagi baekhyun.

"Eung, maaf" baekhyun langsung melesat pergi tak memperdulikan lagi apa yang akan chanyeol katakan. Ia juga tak memperdulikan bahwa banyak pasang mata yang menatap aneh pada mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari menuju perpustakaan. Karena hanya perpustakaan yang akan sepi disaat-saat seperti ini. Yang baekhyun inginkan saat ini hanya menangis di tempat yang menenangkan terjauh dari orang-orang yang akan menanyakan hal-hal aneh padanya.

"Apakah aku begitu tak menarik?"

"Apakah aku begitu bodoh?"

"Apakah aku begitu jelek?" Baekhyun berbondong-bondong memberikan pertanyaan pada dirinya yang berakhir dengan erangan frustasi dari bibir kecilnya.

Baekhyun menangis karena dirinya yang begitu tak menarik, bodoh bahkan jelek yang tak bisa membuat chanyeol sedikit pun menoleh padanya. Baekhyun membaringkan kepalanya di meja yang ada di perpustakaan. Mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi gagal ketika kenangan saat ia belajar bersama chanyeol muncul begitu saja. Baekhyun membuka Matanya dan tersenyum miris.

"Apakah aku begitu menyedihkan?" Gumam baekhyun sembari menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika aku sangat menyedihkan" baekhyun berujar lirih diikuti dengan kekehan hambar diri bibir kecil itu.

"Aku menyerah chanyeol-ah" setelah mengatakan itu baekhyun tertidur. Terdengar dari Deru nafas nya yang teratur.

Baekhyun belum melakukan usaha apapun setelah ia mengatakan perasaan nya pada chanyeol tapi ia sudah ingin menyerah. Ia ingin menyerah karena ia sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan dan berakhir memalukan diri sendiri. Ia sudah putus asa saat melihat chanyeol yang sama sekali tak seperti menganggap nya ada. Bahkan sekarang chanyeol menatap nya dengan sangat datar dan jauh lebih datar dari sebelum nya.

Baekhyun terhanyut dalam mimpinya sampai ia tak menyadari jika seseorang sedang mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya. Orang itu tersenyum mendapati wajah tidur baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka serta suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar.

"Jangan menyerah baekhyun-ah"

Chu~

Dikecupnya bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka itu yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus. Selama 3 detik di lepasnya kecupan bibir itu dan tersenyum ketika melihat baekhyun tersenyum di sela tidurnya.

TBC

haaiiii, Yuki kembali nihhh *gak peduli*

ada yang merindukan yuki, eum? /pasti nihil/

karena banyak yang minta fast update, yaudah nihh yuki fast update;3

review nya yuki tunggu.

PS : yuki kan udah bilang jan panggil yuki dengan sebutan 'author, thor' dan semacamnya, panggil aja 'yuki' atau gak 'kakak' 'adek' yuki yakin dan masih inget kalo yuki berojol ke dunia tahun 97 wkwkwk. jadi kalo masih mau panggil yuki dengan sebutan 'author' mending "CALL ME BABY" hahaha.

paaiii

.

.

yuki pamit;3 gomawo, mianhae, saranghae

matane #ketjupbibir

maaf atas kebingunan nya dalam membaca fanfic ini hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

"KISS ME"

Author: Yuki park (Yuki)

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Others Cast: Xi luhan, Oh sehun, Do kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan (jarang muncul)

Rate: T aja

Genre: Romance, school life

Summary: Tentang usaha baekhyun yang ingin menjadi kekasih park chanyeol lelaki cuek dan jarang tersenyum mempunyai wajah tampan dan otak cerdas berada di kelas unggulan berbanding dengan baekhyun. apakah chanyeol akan mau?

Disclaimer : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drakor NAUGHTY KISS, jalan cerita yang berbeda tapi karakter yang sama dan ada beberapa moment yang sama bisa di bilang NAUGHTY KISS CHANBAEK VERSION.

Warning: This is fanfic Yaoi Boyxboy, Cinta sesama jenis, SEKALI LAGI CINTA SESAMA JENIS If you not fujoshi go away;3

DONT BE PLAGIATOR AND BASH ME

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THIS FANFIC

"~~~HAPPY READING~~~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidur panjang nya, tidak panjang sih hanya sekitar satu setengah jam. Dan ia membolos di pelajaran kim botak songsaengnim, guru matematikanya. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan merenggangkan semua persendian otot-ototnya. Tertidur selama satu setengah jam dengan posisi terduduk dan kepala terkelungkup di atas meja cukup membuat tubuhnya pegal. Baekhyun menguap selebar-lebarnya, mengabaikan seseorang yang tengah menatap nya datar. Setelah nyawanya telah kembali berkumpul di dalam dirinya, baekhyun perlahan memegang bibirnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"seperti sangat nyata, tapi hanya mimpi" monolognya, baekhyun kembali membayangkan mimpinya, yang dimana ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dan itu bersama chanyeol. Baekhyun senang bukan main, sampai-sampai ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Padahal itu adalah nyata baekhyun-ah – ucap salah satu readers.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan, seketika pandangan baekhyun terhenti ketika ada yang menatap nya datar. Tubuh baekhyun menegang, ketika matanya dan mata orang itu bertubrukkan. Baekhyun berdehem untuk menormalkan detak jantungan.

"se..sedang a..apa kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang bergetar karena gugup.

"semua orang tau, perpustaan untuk belajar bukan tidur" baekhyun terasa tersindir ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir pujaan hatinya, yeah orang yang sedari tadi memandang nya datar adalah park chanyeol. Dan juga, orang yang mencium baekhyun saat tidur tadi juga park chanyeol. Apa maunya lelaki ini?

Baekhyun berdecih pelan dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengangkat sedikit dagunya dan berjalan angkuh dengan bibir yang mengrucut lucu. Saat ia berjalan melewati chanyeol, pergelangan tangannya di cekal oleh chanyeol. Dan saat itu juga jantung baekhyun ber konser ria, apalagi mendengar kata yang di ucapkan chanyeol…

"kau sangat jelek ketika tidur" setelah itu ia melenggang pergi, mengabaikan baekhyun yang menganga dengan tidak elitnya serta jantung yang berdegup tak karuan.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mencintaiku?" teriaknya hingga membuat langkah chanyeol menuju pintu perpustakaan terhenti, ia berdiam diri enggan menoleh kepada baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun, ia sedang mengutuk bibirnya yang dengan tidak elitnya terceplos mengucapkan itu. Baekhyun mengambil seribu langkah melewati chanyeol dan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya, yang saat ini tengah di ajar oleh park sonsaengnim – guru kimia - . baekhyun sampai di depan pintu kelas nya, dengan nafas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan tentunya. Dengan pelan baekhyun membuka pintu kelasnya, menimbulkan sedikit kepalanya dan nyengir kuda ketika melihat park sonsaengnim menatap nya datar. Baekhyun menimbulkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam kelas. Mengabaikan semua temannya yang menahan tawa karena tingkah lucunya.

"maaf saem, tadi saya sedikit tidak enak badan" ucapnya, tentu saja dengan penuh kebohongan. Baekhyun masih sayang tenaga untuk dibuang sia-sia hanya karena membersihkan toilet siswa yang baunya minta ampun. Baekhyun merinding sendiri membayangkannya.

"baiklah, segeralah duduk" ucap park sonsaengnim dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang pelajaran kimia. Baekhyun berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. Ketika ia sudah mendudukan diri di tempat duduk nya, luhan dan kyungsoo mendekatnya kepala mereka hanya untuk memberikan baekhyun seribu pertanyaan.

"kau pasti bohong tentang tidak enak badan itu?" ucap kyungsoo dengan penuh selidik, luhan mengangguk.

"aku tertidur di perpustakaan" jawab baekhyun seadanya. Luhan dan kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya dan kembali menegakkan tubuh mereka, kembali memperhatikan guru yang mengajar, berbeda dengan baekhyun. Ia terlihat melamun.

Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana bisa chanyeol berada di perpustakaan sedangkan jam sedang berlangsung nya pelajaran, apa chanyeol membolos? Tapi sejak kapan chanyeol berada di sana?. Baekhyun mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya, sehingga ia terlihat seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah di bunyikan hingga banyak siswa-siswi yang berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi, dikelas XII-D masih ada siswa yang terlihat mengobrol didalam kelas.

"kenapa kau tadi bisa tertidur di perpustakaan?" luhan bertanya kepada baekhyun yang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Biasanya kalau jam pulang sekolah ia yang lebih dulu bersemangat.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi tempat duduknya. Mencoba mengulang kejadian sebelum ia tertidur tadi. Luhan dan kyungsoo menatap nya jengah. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

"baek jawab, kau tidak mau cerita kepada kami sahabatmu?"

"bukan seperti itu, kyung" ucap baekhyun lirih.

"oke, sekarang ceritakan" tuntut kyungsoo. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Dimulai dari ia bertemu chanyeol kantin dan berakhir menangis di dalam perpustakaan. Dan juga ia menceritakan ia bermimpi berciuman dengan chanyeol, itu membuat baekhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali mimpinya.

Luhan dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan cerita baekhyun, apalagi tentang mimpi baekhyun. Mereka tersenyum misterius.

 _Flashback on_

 _Luhan dan kyungsoo menatap baekhyun yang beranjak dari kursi kantin, mereka ingin bertanya kepada baekhyun kemana ia akan pergi tapi di urungkan saat dilihatnya baekhyun sedang berhadapan dengan chanyeol. Luhan dan kyungsoo tersenyum karena tinngkah menggemaskan baekhyun saat di hadapan chanyeol._

 _Mereka berdua langsung beranjak dari posisi duduk nya ketika mendapati baekhyun berlari dari hadapan chanyeol. Saat hendak melewati chanyeol, mereka ditahan oleh chanyeol dan berkata…_

 _"_ _biar aku saja" seperti terhipnotis, luhan dan kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, membiarkan chanyeol menyusul baekhyun dengan cara berjalan santai._

 _"_ _kyung" luhan menyenggol kyungsoo dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kyungsoo._

 _"_ _kita ikuti chanyeol, bagaimana?" ajak luhan sambil berbisik, mengabaikan kekasih mereka yang memandang nya aneh. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan menyeringai._

 _"_ _setuju, jja" kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan luhan, tapi luhan menahannya dan menuju kekasihnya – sehun – yang sedang duduk dikursi kantin tempat mereka tadi._

 _"_ _aku pergi dulu, sayang" ucap luhan pada sehun dengan sedikit mengecup bibir sehun singkat. Sehun tersenyum tampan dan mengusak puncak kepala luhan. Jongin yang menatap nya mereka langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan menuju kyungsoo._

 _"_ _baby, kau mau kemana?" Tanya jongin kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum._

 _"_ _ada misi yang harus ku selesaikan" jawabnya dan mengecup singkat bibir jongin. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi dari hadapan kekasih-kekaish mereka. Untung mereka berlari dengan cepat sehingga tak kehilangan jejak chanyeol._

 _Terlihat chanyeol sedang memasuki perpustakaan, kyungsoo dan luhan mengendap-ngendap persis seperti penguntit,. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di salah satu rak buku yang tidak terlihat oleh baekhyun maupun chanyeol. Saat ini pun chanyeol sedang berdiri di salah satu rak yang tidak dapat terlihat oleh siapapun termasuk baekhyun. Tapi, luhan dan kyungsoo melihatnya. Mata mereka sudah seperti teropong kalau sudah begini._

 _"_ _apakah aku begitu bodoh?"_

 _"_ _apakah aku begitu tak menarik?"_

 _"_ _apakah aku begitu jelek?"_

 _Mereka semua mendengarnya celotehan baekhyun dan kemudian mereka melihat baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Kyungsoo dan luhan terkikik geli melihat baekhyun seperti itu. Sedangkan chanyeol, masih saja menatap nya datar._

 _"_ _apakah aku begitu menyedihkan?_

 _"_ _kau tidak menyedihkan baekhyun-ah" ucap luhan, diikuti kekehan kecil. Tentu saja itu tidak dapat di dengar baekhyun, apalagi chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ikut sedih melihat baekhyun yang seperti itu._

 _"_ _berhentilah tertawa luhan" ucap kyungsoo, luhan diam dan mempoutkan bibir nya. Ia mencibir tanpa suara kearah kyungsoo dan menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek kyungsoo._

 _"_ _OMO!" teriak kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul lengan luhan, luhan mengaduh kesakitan dan kembali menatap kearah baekhyun. Seketika mata luhan melebar tak percaya hampir saja ia berteriak heboh kalau saja kyungsoo tidak dengan cepat mendekap mulutnya._

 _"_ _kyung, cha..chanyeol" tunjuk luhan kearah chanyeol dengan gerakan slow motion dan bergetar, begitupun dengan suaranya._

 _"_ _sepertinya chanyeol sudah menaruh hati kepada baekhyun" luhan mengangguk cepat mengiyakan ucapan kyungsoo._

 _"_ _tadi baekhyun berucap 'aku menyerah chanyeol-ah' kemudian ia tertidur, dan chanyeol mendekat serta berkata 'jangan menyerah baekhyun-ah' mereka romantis sekali" kyungsoo berbinar sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang langit-langit perpustakaan, luhan pun ikut melakukan hal sama. Mereka berdua mengabaikan chanyeol yang sudah di hadapan mereka._

 _Saat kyungsoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia terbelalak diikuti dengan luhan yang sama persis seperti kyungsoo eskpresinya saat ini._

 _"_ _kalian melihatnya?" Tanya chanyeol datar._

 _"_ _eghh, a..anu…i..itu" kyungsoo tergagap sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tak tentu arah, sedangkan luhan sibuk menunduk dan menyenggol kyungsoo._

 _"_ _jawablah" chanyeol berkata lagi. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Menatap chanyeol dengan mata rusanya, dagu terangkat sangat angkuh, bisa di bilang. Dan jangan lupakan tangan yang berkacak pinggang._

 _"_ _ne, kami melihatnya" ucapnya angkuh seraya terus menatap chanyeol tajam._

 _"_ _aku harap kalian diam saja" final chanyeol dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan kyungsoo dan luhan yang kini tengah menahan amarah karena kesal kepada chanyeol yang mempermainkan perasaan sahabatnya._

 _Flashback off_

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah ketika ia selesai menceritakan semuanya. Ia memandang sahabatnya secara bergantian, luhan dan kyungsoo masih saja mengulum senyum yang baekhyun tidak tahu apa artinya.

"kalian kenapa?" tanyanya pada luhan dan juga kyungsoo, tapi mereka hanya menggeleng, menandakan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Ia beranjak dari duduknya, saat ia akan menyampirkan ranselnya tiba-tiba panggilan menjijikan untuknya menyapa gendang telinganya.

"baby~~" teriak kris dari depan pintu kelas dan menghampiri baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya malas untuk saat ini.

"apa tiang?" tanyanya tak bersemangat.

"kau melupakan ritual sepulang sekolah mu, eum?" kris balik bertanya kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun ingat, benar-benar ingat jika ia harus belajar bersama kris sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan.

"aku mengingatnya"

"yasudah, ayo kita ke perpustakaan tunggu apa lagi" ucap kris lalu merangkul bahu sempit baekhyun dan menyeret nya menuju perpustakaan. Mengabaikan luhan dan kyungsoo yang berteriak 'jangan berbuat aneh pada baekhyun'.

Di perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, tangan kris masih saja bertengger di bahu sempit baekhyun. Baekhyun mengabaikannya, ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan kris saat ini, jadi ia perbolehkan kris merangkulnya hari ini.

Dari kejauhan baekhyun melihat siluet chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya, baekhyun melirik tangan kris yang bertengger manis di bahunya kemudian ia melirik chanyeol lagi. Jarak Ia dan chanyeol sekitar 10 meter. Dengan cepat baekhyun melingkarkan tangan di pinggang kris, kris menoleh dan berteriak heboh ketika merasakan tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum paksa dan mencubit pinggang kris sehingga kris mengaduh sakit tapi teredam ketika melihat tatapan baekhyun.

Mereka berpapasan, tanpa melihat satu sama lain. Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja bahkan snagat datar dari sebelum nya, sedangkan baekhyun ia harus berusaha mati-matian menahan mual karena terpaksa memeluk kris. Ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati chanyeol sudah berbelok di ujung koridor dengan cepat baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang kris dan juga tangan kris yang merangkul bahunya.

"kenapa di lepas baby? Perpustakaan masih disana" ucap kris seraya menunjuk pintu perpustakaan yang berada sekita 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"makan tu babi" ucapnya ketus dan berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan.

"ba-by sayang~, bukan babi. Kau ini bodoh sekali" kris berucap santai dan berjalan berdampingan dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang nya sengit tapi kris hanya mengidikkan bahu tak perduli.

.

.

.

Sekitar 2 jam belajar akhirnya Baekhyun selesai belajar dengan kris dan itu berhasil membuat kris terus mengerang frustasi karena sudah yang ke 20 kali ia menjelaskan kepada baekhyun tapi baekhyun tak mengerti sama sekali. Baekhyun hanya menyengir ketika di Tanya apakah ia mengerti apa belum.

Kris keluar dari perpustakaan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan raut wajah yang terbilang sangat jelek khas orang frustasi pokoknya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa memandang wajah kusut milik kris, seharusnya yang di posisi kris saat ini adalah baekhyun kenapa jadi malah kris. Hmmzzz sungguh aneh tapi nyata.

"kau seperti orang gila, hahaha" tawa baekhyun pecah menyuar di seluruh koridor sekolah, kris mencibir kesal dan mulai merapikan rambutnya.

"kau susah sekali di ajarkan, dimana otakmu baek?" Tanya kris setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya.

"ku tinggal dirumah, aku malas membawanya" kemudian ia tertawa lagi meninggalkan kris yang menatap nya tak percaya, kemudian ia menggeleng kecil.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Baekhyun mulai menyusuri jalanan kota seoul, baekhyun sengaja berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya karena ia akan mampir ke kedai es krim untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tampak kering.

10 menit berjalan akhirnya baekhyun sampai di salah satu kedai es krim yang di tuju. Kedai ini adalah tempat favorite nya, pemilik kedai ini pun masih terbilang muda dan sangat cantik tentu saja. Pemilik kedai ini sudah kenal dekat dengan baekhyun bahkan ia hafal betul apa es krim kesukaan baekhyun.

"hai noona yang cantik" sapanya riang, saat ia melihat pemilik kedai sedang berada di tempat kasir.

"hai baek" sapa wanita itu dan tersenyum sangat cantik kepada baekhyun.

"noona terlihat senang hari ini, ada apa?" baekhyun yang melihat wajah berbinar dari wanita itu akhirnya bertanya karena penasaran, biasanya wanita ini akan terlihat kesal sepanjang hari.

"ne, noona sedang senang" ucapnya sumringgah.

"whoah, ada apa noona?"

"karena, adik noona hari ini mau membantu noona, itu orang nya" ucapnya berbinar dan menunjuk salah satu kursi pengunjung, seperti nya laki-laki itu sedang melayani pelanggan, karena posisi nya saat ini sedang memunggunggi baekhyun ketika baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"seperti nya ia tampan, terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tinggi" ucap baekhyun dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita tersebut.

"pesan seperti biasa?" Tanya wanita itu. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum.

"yoora noona tau saja kesukaanku"

"noona aku selesai dan aku mau pulang" bukan baekhyun yang mengatakan itu melainkan seseorang yang tadi di tunjuk yoora sebagai adiknya, dan baekhyun sukses menegang dan membeku di tempat. Ia mencoba menolehkan pandangannya kearah samping dimana sumber suara bersalah dari sebelah kanannya, dengan gerakan slow motion.

Mata sipit itu sukses melebar ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, mata nya dan mata pemilik suara bertubrukkan saling menatap satu sama lain. Yang satu menatap nya dengan tatapan tegang dan gugup, sedangkan yang satunya menatap dengan tatapan yang sangat datar tanpa ekspresi apupun.

"chan—

"baekhyun, ini eskrim mu" ucapan baekhyun terpotong karena yoora sudah membawakan eskrim nya, baekhyun dengan cepat menyerahkan uang kepada yoora.

"noona, terimakasih, aku pulang" ucap baekhyun, dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan yoora dengan pandangan bingung nya dan juga chanyeol yang masih menatap nya datar.

"hei, kau kenal dia?" yoora bertanya karena bingung melihat tatapan chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang sangat sulit di artikan yoora.

"tidak" jawabnya singkat dan mengambil ranselnya yang berada di dekat meja kasir kakaknya. "aku pulang" ucapnya dan pergi dari kedai milik kakaknya tersebut. Yoora hanya menghela nafas kasar melihat kedataran sang adik.

"aha" ucap yoora dan menjetikkan jarinya ketika chanyeol sudah hilang dari balik pintu kedai. "aku jodohkan saja baekhyun dengan chanyeol, pasti seru. Satu berwajah ceria satu lagi berwajah datar, jadi apa rumah tangga mereka" yoora bermonolog ria, mengabaikan semua pengunjung yang melirik aneh padanya. Ketika ia menyadari semua pandang mata tertuju padanya ia hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus melangkah menuju kerumahnya, ia sesekali menarik nafas panjang karena berhadapan dengan chanyeol tadi. Es krim di tangan nya sudah habis tak tersisa, padahal tadi ia mau curhat sebentar dengan yoora noona tapi di gagalkan karena chanyeol yang merupakan adik yoora. Baekhyun menceritakan kepada yoora tentang ia menyukai seseorang di sekolahnya, dan baekhyun bersyukur setiap kali yoora menanyakan siapa orang itu, ia tidak memberitahunya jika yoora tau, habislah ia.

Baekhyun terus merutuk dalam hati sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di depan rumah nya. Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah di sambut senyum hangat oleh sang ibu.

"kau sudah pulang?" Tanya ibunya, saat melihat baekhyun berjalan kearah sofa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun bergumam tak jelas menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya, ia merasa lelah saat ini.

"baek, nanti malam ayah mu mengajak kita makan malam dirumah temannya" ibunya berujar sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa lainnya. Ibu baekhyun memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung, karena baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban apapun.

"kau kenapa? Ada masalah lagi dengan pujaan hatimu?" goda ibunya, karena baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab perkataannya.

"pujaan hati apasih bu?" baekhyun terlihat geram kepada ibunya dan beranjak dari sofa melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya.

"yang di buku diary mu, park yeolchan, eh park cheon yeol, hmm park chan hyun? Ah ibu lupa namanya siapa" ibunya sedikit berteriak karena baekhyun mulai menjauh dari posisinya. Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh bermaksud untuk menyuruh ibunya diam tapi ibunya tetap saja mengoceh.

"ibu berisik" teriak baekhyun diikuti dengan bantingan pintu kamar yang cukup keras. Sedangkan ibunya hanya menggeleng-geleng sembari tersenyum.

"seperti apa pujaanmu itu, hmm sampai segitunya" monolog ibunya, dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang tertunda karena menggoda anaknya.

Kegiatan ibu baekhyun yang sedang menonton tv terhenti lagi ketika mendengar ada bel berbunyi, dengan cepat ia menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Ternyata yang datang suami tercinta, kkkk~.

Jam memang menunjukkan jam 5 sore, dan di jam sekarang memang suami nya akan pulang bekerja. Dibantunya suaminya membukakan jas kerja dan membawakan tas kerjanya.

"istirahatlah kau pasti lelah" ucap ibu baekhyun kepada suaminya. Suaminya hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir istrinya singkat.

"cih, sudah tua masih saja sok mesra" itu bukan istrinya yang berbicara, melainkan seonggok pemuda kecil yang tergila-gila dengan laki-laki tampan dan pintar, ia juga merupakan anak dari pasangan yang sedang bermesraan itu, yups siapa lagi kalau bukan, byun baekhyun.

Tuan byun hanya terkekeh kecil ketika ketauan anak nya sedang bermesraan dengan istrinya apalagi terlihat sedang mengecup bibir istrinya. Sedangkan ibu baekhyun hanya nyengir kuda.

Baekhyun mengidikkan bahu dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan, tapi apa yang ia dapat, hanya meja makan yang kosong.

"ibu tidak masak?" teriaknya dari arah dapur.

"tidak sayang, kita akan makan malam dirumah teman ayah mu" jawab ibunya tak kalah berteriak. Ayah baekhyun menutup telinga ketika anak dan istrinya sudah berteriak seperti sekarang ini.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melangkah menuju ibu dan ayah nya berada, ayah nya tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut baekhyun.

"siap-siap lah kita akan pergi kesana sebelum malam tiba" ucap ayahnya.

"omo! Baekhyun segeralah mandi" ucap ibunya dengan menyeret baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas dan memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Semua sudah siap, baekhyun dengan balutan pakaian casual nya serta ayah dan ibunya. mereka memasuki mobil untuk melakukan perjalanan kerumah teman ayah nya, bisa di katakana sahabat sebenarnya, mengingat ayah nya yang berteman sejak mereka masih kecil. Bibir baekhyun terus saja manyun karena bosan selama di perjalanan.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka sampai di rumah teman ayahnya, baekhyun turun dari mobil yang terakhir, ia terlalu malas untuk pertemuan yang seperti ini. Dan ia berharap ini cepat berakhir dan ia akan cepat pulang kerumahnya.

Pintu utama terbuka lebar, ayahnya tertawa ceria bersama temannya, saling berpelukan dan menjabat tangan, begitupun dengan ibu dan istri teman ayahnya ini. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya baekhyun mendengus dan memutar matanya malas.

"OMO! Apa ini anakmu?" teriak wanita paruh baya itu, yang di kenal baekhyun sebagai istri dari teman ayahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk.

"dia manis sekali~~" di cubitnya kedua pipi baekhyun, mengabaikan wajah baekhyun yang meringis, kemudian ia memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk tapi semua yang ada di sana hanya tertawa geli.

Semua sudah mendudukan diri di meja makan untuk makan malam mereka, terlihat dua kursi kosong membuat baekhyun kebingungan kenapa kursi itu kosong.

"kemana anak-anakmu, park?" Tanya ayah baekhyun kepada temannya, Tuan park menoleh kepada istrinya mencoba mencari kemana anak-anak mereka.

"yang perempuan masih di kedainya, sedangkan yang laki-laki mungkin masih di kamarnya" ucap nyonya park, ia bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan kea rah anak tangga pertama.

"anakku cepat lah turun, teman ayahmu sudah menunggu" teriak nyonya park dari bawah sedikit mendongak ke atas arah kamar anaknya. Nyonya park kembali lagi ketempat duduk di meja makan saat mendapati anak nya menjawab 'iya' .

Langkah kaki memenuhi ruangan, baekhyun menoleh dan membeku ketika matanya melihat siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu.

"annyeong, park chanyeol imnida" chanyeol mengenalkan dirinya kepada ibu dan ayah baekhyun. Ibu dan ayahnya tersenyum begitupun dengan ibu dan ayah baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun saat ini sedang mengalami jantung yang berdegub kencang.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah sisi kursi yang masih kosong, yang sangat kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun terus merutuki tentang kebetulan apa lagi ini, baekhyun tak henti-hentinya meremas celana jeans yang di pakainya, sesekali ia meremas ujung kemeja nya.

Mereka memulai acara makannya, baekhyun makan dengan tidak tenang. Tak hanya sekali ia melirik chanyeol yang makan dengan tenang di hadapannya. Saat ia ingin melihat chanyeol lagi, ia terbatuk karena mendapati chanyeol yang juga menatap kearah nya. Ibunya jadi kesusahan sendiri memberikan ia air minum.

"ohya baekhyun, bukannya kau satu sekolah dengan chanyeol?" nyonya park mencoba membuka suara di sela-sela acara makannya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan walaupun sedikit kaku.

"chanyeol kau mengenal baekhyun?" nyonya park mencoba bertanya kepada anaknya sendiri, chanyeol menoleh kepada ibunya dan melihat juga kearah baekhyun.

"tidak" jawabnya singkat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris ketika mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Apakah aku benar-benar tak terlihat oleh mata indahmu sampai-sampai kau tidak mengenaliku, batinnya miris.

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca, tapi ia berusaha mata itu tidak mengeluarkan liquid bening yang menghiasi matanya sejak tadi. Untuk sekian kalinya baekhyun mencoba tersenyum ketika ia melihat kearah nyonya park yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"aku juga tidak mengenal chanyeol, ahjumma" ucap baekhyun, nyonya park menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Begitu pun juga chanyeol.

"aku berada di kelas biasa, mungkin Chanyeol di kelas unggulan" Baekhyun berbohong demi perasaan nya yang semakin lama semakin tersakiti, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang selain mengakui kalau ia juga tidak mengenal chanyeol. Ibu baekhyun menoleh vepat kearah baekhyun, karena ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"baekhyun-ah bukankah nama pujaan hatimu itu Pa—

"ibu boleh aku minta itu" Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong perkataan ibunya kalau tidak segera di potong, tamatlah riwayatnya. Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu makanan yang ada di meja makan mengundang tatapan aneh dari semua pasang mata yang berada di meja tersebut. Ibu nya langsung mengambil apa yang di inginkan anak nya itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, tatapan dalam Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memakan makanannya dengan lamban. Ia juga sesekali melihat kearah Chanyeol yang masih saja menatap nya tajam. Bisa dikatakan seperti silet. Baekhyun meneguk ludah nya kasar saat matanya beradu tatap dengan mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun gugup, tentu saja. Tatapan Chanyeol teralihkan karena ada suara melengking seorang wanita daria arah pintu utama.

"aku pulang~" teriak melengking seorang wanita membuat semua yang ada di meja makan menoleh kearah pintu utama. Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park sudah tau suara siapa itu, pasti anak perempuannya. Sedangkan, Tuan Byun dan Nyonya hanya bisa menatap bingung satu sama lain.

Park Yoora – wanita yang berteriak tadi – tersenyum saat sudah berada di meja makan dan duduk disisi yang kosong di samping Chanyeol. Tak lupa pula ia membungkuk hormat kepada orang tua Baekhyun. Yoora masih tak menyadari keberadaan baekhyun yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

Yoora menatap bingung lelaki manis yang berada di hadapan adiknya itu, sesekali Yoora mencari celah untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas, Yoora menyenggol adiknya – yang berada di samping nya. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap kakak perempuannya dengan penuh Tanya.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Yoora sedikit berbisik kepada Chanyeol, sehingga tidak ada yang dapat mendengar kecuali Chanyeol sendiri tentunya.

"Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol santai, sehingga membuat pemilik nama mengangkat kepala nya cepat. Bukan hanya Baekhyun tapi semua yang ada di meja makan juga melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

Berbeda dengan Yoora yang langsung menorehkan kepalanya cepat melihat kearah Baekhyun, Yoora melihat jelas wajah imut Baekhyun sehingga ia mendatangi kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun dan memeluk nya erat.

"ibu, ayah, aku menyukainya~" ucap Yoora sambil terus memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat mengabaikan tatapan bingung semua yang ada di meja makan. Kecuali, Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar.

"apa maksudmu Yoora?" Nyonya Park bertanya diikuti anggukan dari suaminya. Tn & Ny. Byun masih diam tanpa kata, Yoora memutar matanya malas dan kembali ketempat duduk nya semula. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan kecupan sayang di pipi chubby milik Baekhyun membuat si pemilik pipi hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Chanyeol yang melihat itu semua semakin memasang ekspresi yang sangat datar, mata bulatnya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"aku menyukai baekhyun, ibu" ucap Yoora sambil menekankan kata 'ibu' dalam ucapannya, ibu nya semakin bingung begitupun dengan yang lainnya apalagi Baekhyun sendiri. Yoora menatap jengah semua orang yang ada di meja makan, Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang kembali memakan makan malam nya, kemudian ia menyeringai.

"aku menyukai Baekhyun dan aku ingin Baekhyun menjadi adik iparku"

"MWO?"

TBC [Tentang Baekhyun Chanyeol]

Haiii apa kabar?

rencana nya yuki mau update besok pas hari natal tapi karena besok yuki ada kegiatan mendadak jadi update nya hari ini heheh, maaf deh kalo chapter ini sangat sangat sangat ngebosenin, lain kali gak bakal lagi (?)

yuki mau sedikit curhat boleh?

jadi gini, yuki kehilangan ide untuk ff just married, jadi jika ada yang berniat mau membantu yuki, yuki sangat berterimakasih sama yang mau bantu itu;( adakah yang mau bantu yuki? kalo ada hub CP di bio ne;3

oke yuki mau jawab'in review kalian.

Huhun : iya, baek pas kasih kado ke loker nya ceye buku diary kecil nya di bawa karena ketauan ceye dan langsung kabur jadi tu buku jatuh dan ceye yang nemuin nya, emang gak di ceritain sih hehe.

HoshinoChanB : gak tau ceye suka gak sama baek, soalnya ceye belum kasih info sama yuki wkwkw, yuki juga gak tau atas dasar apa ceye bersikap seenak jidatnya ke baek, bukankah jidat ceye emang bangsadt? hmmmzzz -_-

dittaardaniputri : cerita kehidupanmu? tjieeee, doinya cuek tjieeee;3 gak papa cuek kalo romantis kek Baek Seung Jo, kkkkk~

yousee : ada kan yang liat, duo tjabe wkwkwk

Wakwaw414 : jan nangis berjama'ah yeth, wkwkwk

Meydita : ngakak baca komenan nih adek satu, yaampun pen liat gimana salto nya hahah, videoin cobak? wkwk. greget sama baek, wihh kita sama hmmm apa kita di takdirkan bersama (?) abaikan.

yehetohorat794 : udah tau kan siapa yang nyium? wkwkwk

chanmeeh : belum tau kapan, ceye belum konfirm(?) ditunggu aja kapan nyatunya kek nunggu mereka confirm lah hahah.

septianaditya1997 : yukk kita ondel-ondelan bareng chanbaek hahaha

chanbaekssi : tunggu ceye confirm sama yuki kalo dia sudah mulai suka sama baek baru deh ntar mereka nyatu, bukan hanya hati yang nyatu tapi tubuh mereka juga nyatu (?)

Chanbaek Numero Uno : ceye sok2an jaga image, berusaha agar wajah datar nya tetap terjaga /plak/

yayahunnie : ceye sok tamvan, sok jaim, sok cool, sok tinggi walaupun emang benar sih /wkwkw/

segitu aja deh yang di balesin review nya hahaa, makasih juga buat yang udah review tapi bukan nya yuki gak mau balesin tapi yuki cuma balesin review yang lucu-lucu, pen ketawa kalo baca reviewnya, hehehe. tapi review kalian tetap yuki baca kok. makasih juga buat yang udah suka sama ff ini, hehe review kalian buat semangat yuki nulis.

di tunggu review kalian;3

gomawo, mianhae, saranghae;3

.

MAAF KALO PENULISAN GAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD.

MAKASIH JUGA BUAT YANG SILENT READERS.

.

YukiCBHS


	6. Chapter 6

"KISS ME"

Author: Yuki park (Yuki)

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Others Cast: Xi luhan, Oh sehun, Do kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan (jarang muncul)

Rate: T aja

Genre: Romance, school life

Summary: Tentang usaha baekhyun yang ingin menjadi kekasih park chanyeol lelaki cuek dan jarang tersenyum mempunyai wajah tampan dan otak cerdas berada di kelas unggulan berbanding dengan baekhyun. apakah chanyeol akan mau?

Disclaimer : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drakor NAUGHTY KISS, jalan cerita yang berbeda tapi karakter yang sama dan ada beberapa moment yang sama bisa di bilang NAUGHTY KISS CHANBAEK VERSION.

Warning: This is fanfic Yaoi Boyxboy, Cinta sesama jenis, SEKALI LAGI CINTA SESAMA JENIS If you not fujoshi go away;3

DONT BE PLAGIATOR AND BASH ME

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THIS FANFIC

"~~~HAPPY READING~~~"

..

..

..

Semua mata terbelalak mendengar penuturan santai yang di lontarkan oleh Yoora. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar sempurna, mulut nya menganga, sumpit yang di pegang nya terjatuh di dalam piring dengan tidak elitnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, yang hanya memandang kakak nya dengan tatapan datar yang sulit di artikan, pandangan Chanyeol seolah meminta kejelasan tentang apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh kakak kandung nya itu.

"apa maksud mu Yoora?" Tuan Park membuka suara.

Yoora berdecak kesal dan memandang kearah arahnya, "aku ingin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan pertunangan dan mereka menikah" dan untuk ucapan Yoora kali ini sukses membuat Chanyeol terbatuk karena ludah nya sendiri. Chanyeol menatap kakak nya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mengelap sisa air minum di area bibir nya – karena saat terbatuk Chanyeol dengan cepat meminum air mineral yang ada di sisi kirinya – dan kembali menatap bingung kearah Yoora.

"kenapa harus aku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dan raut wajah yang sedatar mungkin. Yoora sebenarnya bergidik ngeri. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum manis, dan balik menatap adiknya.

"tentu saja harus kau, memang nya siapa lagi" ucap Yoora santai dan menjulurkan lidah nya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Yoora menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan sejuta pikirannya.

"kau mau kan baek?" Tanya Yoora sembari menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon dan berharap, Baekhyun jadi tidak enak sendiri melihat tatapan Yoora yang begitu berharap. Baekhyun senang, tentu saja. Tapi jika ia melihat kearah Chanyeol, rasa senang Baekhyun hilang seketika, apalagi tatapan datar yang di berikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin dengan adanya pertunangan ini, Chanyeol semakin membencinya. Cukup lah Chanyeol yang membencinya Karena Baekhyun menyukainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, dan menatap Yoora. Yoora tau tatapan baekhyun bukan seperti tatapan 'tidak mau' ataupun 'mau'. Tatapan Baekhyun kepada Yoora seperti tatapan 'sedang patah hati'. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sejenak yang masih saja menatap nya datar, kemudian ia menatap Yoora.

"aku tidak bisa, Noona" ucap Baekhyun lembut, agar tidak menyakiti perasaan wanita cantik itu. Yoora hanya menampilkan senyum kecewanya kepada semua orang termasuk Baekhyun.

"apa karena kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol?" tanyanya.

"bisa dikatakan seperti itu noona, dan juga cinta tidak bisa di paksakan" jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis, menampilkan bulan sabit di matanya. Nyonya Byun hanya bisa tersenyum begitupun dengan Nyonya Park.

"Baekhyun sudah punya orang yang di sukai?" Nyonya Park bertanya dengan senyum di wajahnya, membuat semua orang yang di meja makan menatap Baekhyun. Menunggu jawaban yang akan di lontarkan oleh si mungil Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja punya, iyakan baek?" itu bukan Baekhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Nyonya Park, melainkan wanita yang melahirkannya,, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya. Nyonya Byun memandang anak nya yang sedang tersenyum canggung.

"whoahh, siapa itu?" Nyonya Park beralih bertanya kepada ibu Baekhyun, semua orang yang di meja makan hanya menatap mereka jengah, Tuan Byun hanya bisa menghela nafas begitupun dengan Tuan Park.

Yoora kembali teringat tentang curhatan Baekhyun tentang orang yang di sukainya, Yoora harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kekecewaan nya. Harapan untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol gagal total, karena Baekhyun sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan Chanyeol yang tidak jelas, apakah ia tertarik dengan baekhyun atau justru sebaliknya, muka nya saja datar.

Yoora terkadang sangat kesal dengan wajah datar milik adiknya, ia rasanya ingin sekali mengganti wajah adiknya dengan wajah orang yang selalu ceria. Tapi, apalah boleh buat selain berusaha sabar menghadapi muka datar sang adik. Yoora mendengus kesal, dan memakan makan malam nya dengan tergsa-gesa. Baekhyun yang melihat Yoora seperti itu hanya bisa membatin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

"Baek siapa nama pujaan hatimu itu? Nyonya Park ingin tahu" Nyonya Byun berbicara dengan nada yang tak bisa di bilang pelan, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil yang berarti ia tak ingin memberitahukannya. Nyonya Byun & Park mendesah kecewa. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun sejenak dan focus kembali pada makanan nya.

"kenapa kau tidak mau member tahu kami, baek?" Tuan Byun angkat bicara, setelah berdiam diri dari tadi.

"karena…." Baekhyun menggantung perkataannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan makan malamnya. ' _aku memang tak terlihat dimatamu, Chanyeol-ah'_ kemudian ia tersenyum miris dan beralih menatap ayahnya. "…aku sudah tidak lagi menyukainya" ucap Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum manis. Yoora menghentikan acara makan nya yang tergesa-gesa dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sedikit melebar. Sedangkan, Chanyeol langsung menghentikan suapannya sehingga mengambang di udara dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput jus stoberi nya.

' _apa itu benar? Bukan kah sudah ku bilang kau jangan menyerah'_

"aku selesai, boleh aku ke taman yang ada dirumah ini?" Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan nya, dan ia ingin pergi ketaman yang berada di samping rumah kediaman Tuan Park.

"tetaplah duduk baek, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan" ucap ayah Baekhyun sehingga menghentikan pergerakkan Baekhyun yang akan berdiri jadi terduduk kembali. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu, dan menunggu sampai semua anggota keluarga menyelesaikan makan nya.

5 menit berlalu dan semuanya sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Sekarang 2 anggota keluarga itu berada di ruang tamu kediaman Tuan Park. Semua mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia, begitupun dengan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Yoora tampak diam sedari tadi, ia tidak ingin lagi banyak bicara, sekalinya ia bicara ia akan kecewa. Jadi, ia memilih diam dan mengikuti alur saja.

"kalian tau kenapa kita makan malam bersama?" Tuan Park memulai pembicaraannya, diikuti angggukan dari Tuan Byun. Dan anggota keluarga yang lain hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

"karena, aku dan Tuan Byun akan menjodohkan kalian" untuk yang sekian kalinya mata mereka terbelalak sempurna.

"siapa yang akan di jodohkan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada datar andalannya.

"tentu saja kau" jawab Tuan Park santai, dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"kalau aku tidak mau?"

"kau harus mau"

"terserah kalian, aku tidak perduli" final Chanyeol dan menyenderkan punggung nya di senderan sofa, ia memijit pelipisnya sebentar kemudian ia menatap datar Baekhyun yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baek, apa kau mau?" Baekhyun mengangkat cepat kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang berasal dari suara ayahnya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum miris, tidak tau untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"bukankah tadi aku bilang tidak bisa, ayah?" Ucapnya terdengar lirih, semua yang ada disana menatap bingung baekhyun yang kini tengah terkekeh hambar.

"kami tidak saling mencintai, Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku bahkan ia tidak mengenalku dan begitupun juga aku…" Baekhyun ragu mengatakan nya, karena sejujurnya ia sangat mencintai laki-laki yang akan di jodohkan dengan nya ini. Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang juga, ia tersiksa sungguh.

"aku apa?" Tanya ayahnya.

"aku tidak mencintai Chanyeol dan juga tidak mengenal Chanyeol" ujar nya pelan. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduk nya, ia tersenyum manis kepada Tuan Park dan ayahnya.

"aku menolak perjodohan ini, maaf" Baekhyun membungkuk dan melangkah kan kaki nya menjauh dari ruang tamu. Baekhyun berjalan kearah taman di samping rumah Tuan park. Sesampai di taman ia menangis, air mata nya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi. Baekhyun mengerang frustasi, ia ingin berteriak tapi jika ia berteriak pasti semua orang akan mendengarnya.

"aku menyedihkan sekali" monolognya. Dan menghapus air mata yang sempat membasahi pipi chubby nya, kemudian Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Membayangkan ia yang begitu bodoh mencintai seseorang sampai seperti.

"aish, aku bodoh sekali" erang frustasi baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"kau memang bodoh". Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap orang yang mengatainya bodoh, Baekhyun membeku dan menegang. Sejak kapan Chanyeol berada disini, di taman ini dan tepatnya di belakangnya, pikir Baekhyun.

"ke..kenapa ka..kau disini?" Baekhyun tergagap.

"memang nya kenapa?" chanyeol mendekat tepat berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin gugup dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, jarak nya dengan Chanyeol hanya sekitar 1 meter. Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, senyum yang sangat manis.

"tentu saja kau ada disini, ini kan rumahmu" kemudian Baekhyun tertawa hambar, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya diam menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang di tatap seperti itu, menghentikan tawa hambar nya sambil berdehem pelan dan menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

"Ahh, sepertinya aku harus pulang, annyeong" ucap Baekhyun setelah ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Baekhyun mulai melangkah pelan, saat ia akan melewati Chanyeol tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti, karena Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangan kanan Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak normal, saat ia merasakan hangat nya tangan Chanyeol mengenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"kenapa kau tak menerimanya?" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"menerima apa?" bingung Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tertarik dan punggung nya menubruk tembok yang berada disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringis pelan karena punggung bertubrukan dengan tembok.

Chanyeol menatapnya intens, membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup. Jantung nya berdetak dengan kencang, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol.

"aish, kau ini kenapa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya. Chanyeol mundur selangkah ketika genggaman tangan nya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun terlepas. Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, berpose cool yang bisa membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun semakin mati kutu.

"perjodohan itu, kenapa kau tak menerimanya?" ujar Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan dan nada datar.

"bukan kah sudah ku katakana alasannya" Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai meski jantung nya berdegup kencang.

"alasan konyol" Chanyeol tersenyum miring tanda meremehkan.

"konyol? Aku memang tidak menyukaimu lagi dan aku juga akan melupakanmu " nada suara Baekhyun cukup meninggi menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak meninggi, kalau ucapan Chanyeol seolah memainkan perasaan nya. Baekhyun sudah cukup dengan semua ini, ia akan menyerah untuk semuanya. Baekhyun tidak akan lagi menyukai Chanyeol, ia akan berusaha agar dapat melupakan Chanyeol, bagaimanapun caranya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum miring lagi, lebih pantasnya ia tersenyum menyeringai. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah nya kasar.

"kau ingin melupakanku?" ucapnya diirngi seringaian yang demi apapun itu terlihat sangat tampan bagi Baekhyun. Ya ampun Baek, masih sempat-sempat nya kau memuji pria datar itu.

"tentu saja, kau pikir menyenangkan menyukai orang yang tidak pernah memandang kita, hah?" nada suara Baekhyun masih meninggi. Bahkan, sekarang ia mengangkat dagunya bersikap angkuh kepada Chanyeol. Memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam nya. Chanyeol balas memandang Baekhyun. Lama mata itu saling menatap, satu menit kemudian Baekhyun berdehem canggung.

"aku mau pergi" ucap Baekhyun, saat baekhyun melakukan pergerakan ingin pergi dari tempat nya saat ini. Terhentikan karena tangan Chanyeol yang kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"aku yakin kau tidak bisa melupakanku setelah ini"

"mana mung – hmmpttt

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti dengan menempelnya bibir Chanyeol di atas permukaan bibir nya. Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna, ketika ia menyadari bahwa sekarang ini Chanyeol tengah mengecup bibirnya. Baekhyun membeku, menegang di saat yang bersamaan.

5 detik bibir mereka menempel tanpa pergerakan dan lumatan apapun. Bibir Chanyeol hanya diam di permukaan atas bibir Baekhyun. Ketika bibir itu terlepas, mata Baekhyun masih saja melebar dan mengerjap lucu. Pikiran Baekhyun mendadak kosong dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Belum lagi pipi nya yang bersemu merah seperti tomat busuk.

"lihatlah ekspresi mu saat ini" ucap Chanyeol kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan masih posisi terbengong nya. Ketika Chanyeol sudah hilang di balik tembok, Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya perlahan memegang bibir nya.

Baekhyun memegang bibir nya perlahan, matanya mengerjap lucu. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Pandangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, beberapa menit kemudian, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun pingsan sekarang.

. .

. KISS ME .

. .

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari yang bersinar memasuki celah jendela membuat tidur pemuda mungil itu terusik. Baekhyun – pemuda mungil tadi – menggeliat dalam tidur nya karena mata sipitnya terkena pancaran sinar matahari.

Baekhyun mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Ia mengendus dalam tidurnya, karena ia mencium bau sedap yang memasuki indra penciumannya. Baekhyun terus mengendus hingga ia terduduk dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ketika ia sudah sepenuh nya sadar, Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendapati kamar yang ia tiduri bukan kamar nya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya kearah semua penjuru kamar, kamar ini sangat rapi dan wangi. Tapi, siapa pemilik kamar ini. Baekhyun dibuat terkejut lagi ketika ada yang menekan kenop pintu dan pintu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang Baekhyun kenal adalah Nyonya Park.

"hai Baekhyunee, kau sudah bangun" ucap Nyonya Park sambil berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang yang tadi malam di tiduri Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk canggung menjawab pertanyaan dari Nyonya Park.

"apakah kamar Chanyeol membuat tidur mu nyenyak?" Tanya Nyonya Park. Pertanyaan Nyonya Park sukses membuat mata Baekhyun terbelalak dengan tidak elitnya, ibu Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum.

"i..ini ka..mar Cha..Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tergagap.

"hei, kenapa kau gugup begitu, eum?" ibu Chanyeol mencoba menggoda Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup. Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan kegugupannya. Yang membuatnya gugup bukan godaan ibu Chanyeol ataupun ia baru mengetahui kamar ini milik Chanyeol, tapi yang membuatnya gugup adalah apakah tadi malam ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Chanyeol atau bagaimana, Baekhyun terlalu malu jika memang itu terjadi. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kepada ibu Chanyeol dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh ibu Chanyeol.

"Chan –

"ah Chanyeol tidur di sofa ruang tamu tadi malam" ucap ibu Chanyeol, seakan mengetahui apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenernya sedikit sedih saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tidak tidur satu ranjang dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum miris kepada ibu Chanyeol.

"turunlah, kita sarapan bersama" ucap ibu Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari duduk nya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini merenung di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru menyadari satu hal, kalau tadi malam ia pingsan saat setelah di cium Chanyeol. Apa ini juga alasan kenapa ia bisa tertidur disini.

Argghh, Baekhyun semakin malu, di cium saja sudah pingsan bagaimana kalau ia di masuki, bisa-bisa tewas sebelum orgasme, kkkkkk~

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisi duduk nya, menyelingkap selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi kaki nya. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, sekita ia menegang dan membeku mendapati dada telanjang seseorang yang tepat berada di depan matanya. Mata Baekhyun membesar apalagi saat ia mengetahui siapa pemilik dada itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdehem canggung dan memberi celah untuk Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol ternyata baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan kain handuk saja demi menutupi daerah privasinya. Setelah Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar dan berada di depan lemari, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang masih saja berada di posisi sama, di dekat pintu tanpa berniat keluar kamar.

"kau akan terus disitu sampai aku memakai baju ku?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tersadar pun langsung salah tingkah dan dengan seribu langkah ia keluar dari kamar itu. Wajah baekhyun merah padam, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Baekhyun menuju ruang makan, setelah ia membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi nya. Di ruang makan sudah ada Yoora dan Orang tua Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di depan Yoora, ia tersenyum manis kepada Yoora dan Nyonya Park.

"tidurmu nyenyak adik ipar?" Yoora langsung bertanya begitu Baekhyun sudah menduduki dirinya di kursi makan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Tapi, Baekhyun terkejut dengan panggilan yang yang Yoora lontarkan untuk dirinya, apa maksud dengan Adik ipar?

"hai Chan" sapa riang Yoora kepada sang adiknya. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara decitan kursi dan juga suara Yoora. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya, jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang lagi ketika indram penciumannya mencium aroma khas Chanyeol, yang berarti ia saat ini sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"oh ya Baek, kau suka cincin nya?" ucapan Yoora otomatis membuat kepala Baekhyun yang tadinya menoleh kearah Chanyeol kini menoleh kearah nya. Baekhyun terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Yoora yang membicarakn cincin. Cincin apa maksudnya?

"Ne?" bingung Baekhyun.

"itu cincin tunangan kalian" jawab Yoora sambil menunjuk tangan kiri Baekhyun atau lebih tepat nya jari manis Baekhyun. Di jari manis nya bertengger Cincin yang begitu indah, mata Baekhyun melotot dan langsung melihat lebih jelas cinicin yang ada di jarinya.

Setelah puas melihat cincin nya, Baekhyun beralih melihat jari tangan Chanyeol yang juga mengunakan cincin yang sama. Baekhyun melihat Yoora, memberinya tatapan seolah meminta penjelasan, Yoora yang seolah tau tatapan Baekhyun langsung menyenggol lengan ayah nya. Ayah nya berdehem pelan, sehingga Baekhyun menoleh ke Tuan Park. Tuan Park tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, ia menarik nafas pelan kemudian membenarkan posisi duduk nya.

"begini Baek, tadi malam kami semua tetap menjalankan perjodohan itu" Tuan Park menjeda ucapannya. "kau pingsan tadi malam, jadi kami langsung saja memasangkan cincin nya di jarimu, kami harap kau mau menerima ini semua" Tuan Park tersenyum, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Tapi Chan –

"Chanyeol tadi malam tidak bicara apapun, jadi kami putuskan bahwa Chanyeol mau. Dan kalian akan menikah ketika kalian sudah lulus kuliah" potong Tuan Park dengan cepat. Ia tau pasti ia akan menanyakan prihal Chanyeol yang mau atau tidak.

"Dan kau akan tinggal disini selama 1 bulan kedepan" ucap Yoora terlalu senang diiringi senyuman Nyonya Park. Baekhyun kembali terbelalak mengetahui fakta lainnya, padahal ia berharap setelah sarapan ia akan terbebas dari sini dan pulang kerumahnya. Tapi, harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan.

"tinggal disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh kebingungan.

"iya Baek, orang tua mu pergi ke jepang untuk bisnis mereka, jadi kau tinggal disini bersama kami" Nyonya Park menjawab. Baekhyun tambah dibuat melongo, memakai cincin pertunangan, tinggal dirumah Chanyeol, dan sekarang ia di tinggalkan ibu dan ayah nya ke jepang. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar.

"cepatlah habiskan sarapan mu dan segeralah mandi, kau harus sekolah" Yoora berbicara kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot, ia baru ingat bahwa ia harus sekolah dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Baekhyun tak mengindahkan panggilan dari Yoora dan kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Ia berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk mengambil handuk, kemudian ia melesat ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Baekhyun selesai mandi hanya dalam lima menit, ia memasuki kamar Chanyeol untuk melihat apakah baju sekolah nya sudah di antarkan atau belum, ternyata baju nya sudah terletak rapi di meja nakas sebelah ranjang Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan cepat memakai seragam nya, setelah selesai ia kembali keruang makan untuk berpamitan ke sekolah.

"ahjumma, ahjussi aku pergi sekolah dulu, Ne" pamit Baekhyun kemudian berbalik, setelah berbalik Baekhyun teringat sesuatu lantas ia membalikkan dirinya lagi menghadap ruang makan.

"jalan kesekolah kearah mana ya?" Tanya Baekhyun kikuk, karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu jalan kearah sekolah nya dari rumah Chanyeol. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia bertanya bukan karena dia bodoh, kkkk~

"Berangkat lah bersama Chanyeol, dia sudah menunggu di depan" ujar Ny. Park sembari tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan memutar posisi nya menuju pintu utama dengan kikuk.

. .

. KISS ME .

. .

Di sekolah terlihat sudah ramai, banyak murid-murid sudah berdatangan, seperti dua pemuda cantik ini, yang terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang di depan kelas mereka. Sebenarnya, mereka malas untuk menunggu seperti ini, tapi mereka bingung kenapa si ceroboh itu belum datang juga, padahal ia akan datang terlebih dahulu di bandingkan 2 pemuda cantik ini.

Dua pemuda cantik ini bernama Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo, si ceroboh yang mereka sebut itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, mengapa mereka memberi julukan seperti itu? Karena Baekhyun selalu saja ceroboh dalam melakukan sesuatu apalagi sesuatu tersebut berhubungan dengan pujaan hati. Kalau mengingat itu Luhan hanya bisa memutar matanya malas, begitupun juga Kyungoo.

"Kyung, lihat itu?" Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk melihat apa yang ia lihat. Kyungsoo yang risih akibat tepukan Luhan di pundak nya, akhirnya menoleh. Mata Kyungsoo langsung melebar bak bola basket, menakuti orang setiap melewati depan kelas nya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol?"

Yeah, saat ini mereka tengah melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol di gerbang sekolah, kebetulan sekali kelas yang Baekhyun tempati bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas gerbang sekolah. Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih saja melongo melihat pemandangan langka itu.

Chanyeol lebih dulu memasuki kelasnya. Jadilah Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju kelas nya, selama berjalanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak berbicara sedikit pun. Baekhyun memasuki kelas nya, mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya yang menghujam nya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk membicarakan Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

"Baek, jawab kami" paksa Luhan. Baekhyun mendengus dan menatap jengah kedua temannya.

"apa?" jawab nya dengan nada malas.

"Kenapa kau bisa pergi bersama Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pelan, takut akan di dengar oleh fans fanatic Chanyeol. Tau lah sendiri, orang seperti Chanyeol banyak yang menggilai nya.

"bisa kalian tidak menyebut nama Chanyeol untuk hari ini?" ucap Baekhyun sembari menyenderkan punggung nya di sandaran kursi, tempat duduknya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng dan mengidikkan bahu.

"biasa nya juga kau paling bersemangat jika menyangkut Chanyeol" ujar Luhan lalu menduduki dirinya di kursi tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya menghadap kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Sakit Lu" ucap Baekhyun sembari meremas baju bagian dada nya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang merasakan sakit di hatinya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, seperti sangat rapuh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sakit Kyung, ketika kita mencintai seseorang yang tak menganggap kita ada" jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh hambar, tak sadar air matanya mengalir melalui hidung dan kembali memasuki mata kiri Baekhyun – karena posisi kepala Baekhyun yang miring – barulah air mata itu membasahi meja yang di tidurinya.

Luhan tanpa aba-aba lagi langsung memeluk Baekhyun begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka cukup tau apa yang di rasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini dan 2 tahun kebelakang. Semenjak hari pengenalan siswa baru, saat itu lah hati dan batin Baekhyun sering tersiksa. Di tambah lagi seperti ini ketika Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semuanya, mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Tapi, Chanyeol tak pernah memandang nya ada, melainkan saat ia melihat Baekhyun ia seperti melihat angin, lewat begitu saja.

"sudah lah Baek, jangan menangis" Ucap lirih Luhan sambil terus mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"sepertinya aku harus keruang kesehatan, kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing" ucap Baekhyun, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduk nya melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Baekhyun mengabaikan sahabat nya yang ingin mengantarkan ia keruang kesehatan. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya perlu sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan keruang kesehatan, hanya beberapa ia mengambil langkah bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran pertama akan di mulai. Baekhyun berjalan menunduk menelusuri koridor menuju ruang kesehatan.

BRUUKK

Tak sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seseorang, tak heran jika ia menabrak. Bukankah, Baekhyun memang seperti itu selalu saja ceroboh. Apalagi sekarang ia berjalan menunduk dan pikiran nya kacau.

"Maaf" ucap Baekhyun dan membungkuk. Tanda ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa Baby" tau kan siapa pemilik nama panggilan menjijikan itu – bagi Baekhyun – yups, kris siapa lagi kalau bukan kris. Baekhyun mendongak mencoba melihat si pemberi nama panggilan menjijikan itu, saat Baekhyun sudah sepenuh nya menatap kris, ia cukup terkejut karena kris tidak sendiri melainkan bersama Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu aku permisi, Kris" ucap Baekhyun sopan kemudian kembali menunduk. Saat kaki nya akan melangkah terhenti karena panggilan Kris.

"hei, kau sakit?" Tanya Kris sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"kau sakit, kenapa kau masuk sekolah?" perkataan Kris cukup meninggi, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Kris menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "ku antar ke UKS" ucap Kris. Chanyeol yang berada di antara keduanya hanya diam, menganggap tak terjadi apapun. ketiak Kris akan menarik nya, Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Kris di tangan nya.

"kau masuk lah kelas, pelajaran sudah di mulai" ucap Baekhyun sopan. "aku bisa sendiri ke UKS" sambungnya lagi kemudian tersenyum manis yang tidak pernah ia lontarkan kepada siapapun selain sahabatnya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu sempat tertegun tapi kemudian ia berdehem pelan.

"Kris kesini sebentar bantu Appa" teriak Kim songsaengnim yang merupakan ayah angkat Kris. Kris berdecak kesal karena teriakan Appa nya disaat-saat ia ingin menjadi pahlawan sang pujaan hati.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kris mencoba memastikan. Baekhyun berdecih pelan kemudian tersenyum lagi. "aku yakin, pergilah Kris, kasihan si botak *upss Maksudku Appamu" setelah ia terkekeh geli, apalagi melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat kesal karena telah mengejek Appa nya.

"Chanyeol, aku menitipkan Baekhyun. Antarkan dia ke UKS, Oke" ucap Kris, stelah nya ia berlalu menyusul Appa nya. Tinggalah sekarang hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdehem supaya tidak ada keadaan canggung seperti ini.

"kau masuklah, aku akan ke UKS sendiri" Baekhyun berucap sopan tapi tanpa menatap Chanyeol, seperti ketika ia berucap sopan kepada Kris. Sungguh, Chanyeol sedikit kesal ketika Baekhyun berbicara dengannya tanpa menatap dirinya. Baekhyun mulai melangkah melewati Chanyeol, yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui ekspresi nya seperti apa.

Setelah mengambil dua langkah melewati Chanyeol, tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang – yang pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol – . Baekhyun mengadah menatap Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya, kemudian ia menatap tangannya yang sedang terpaut di sela-sela jari Chanyeol. Tangan kedua serasa pas saat sedang berpautan seperti ini.

Baekhyun hanya diam mengeikuti langkah Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah menuju ruang kesehatan. Karena terlalu terlena oleh genggaman tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak menyadari jika ia sudah berada di dalam UKS. Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan lengannya sendiri, mengingat jika tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain.

Baekhyun yang tersadar pun langsung melepaskan genggaman itu, walaupun ia sedikit tidak rela. Bukan sedikit sih malah banyak, kkkkkk~.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah kotak obat, sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan kearah ranjang UKS untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tapi seperti nya pening di kepala itu telah menghilang karena genggaman tadi.

Setelah selesai mencari obat yang sesuai dengan yang di butuhkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang menduduki bibir ranjang. Ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menyodorkan obat nya yang langsung di terima oleh Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol ingin berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba terhenti karena tangan nya di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bisakah…" masih dalam keadaan menunduk, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol. Mata itu saling menatap, genggaman Baekhyun pada tangan Chanyeol semakin erat. "…Aku mendapatkan cintamu?" satu tetesan air mata berhasil keluar dari mata sipit itu. Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata menggunakan tangan nya yang terbebas, kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun .

"Istirahatlah" ucap nya, setelah itu ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terisak semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

TBC

12 hari update dari yang sebelum nya. kkkk~

berhubung masih tahun baru, jadi Yuki mo ngucapin 'Selamat tahun baru para CBHS' semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan buat kita semua terutama para CBHS yang mengharapkan Papih mamih kita confirm, eapsss;3 semoga mereka Confirm wkwkwk, gak confirm juga masih keliatan kok REAL nya hahaha:D

BTW, gimana nihh Chap ini? puas kah atau bosan kah? maaf seribu maaf kalau Chap ini bikin bosan mungkin buat kalian tertidur ketika membaca wkwk, tapi boleh dong minta Review nya walaupun membosan kan hehe. semoga minat yups nulis di kolom review nya :D

mauuuu balesin Review di Chap sebelum nya aahhhh:D

\- yayahunnie : sama bree, owe juga penasaran, si ceye datar amat hmmm-_-

\- atirahseptiani64 : owe juga kesel bree, untung aja yang jadi baekhyun bukan lu, kalo lu udah jelek dah muka ceye lu gebukin wkwkw :D, udah di lanjut nih

\- nadyayesung : mungkin wajah datar nya menambah ketamvanan(?) hahah

\- Black Blood BB : 12 hari, udah fast belum ? kalo belum ntar deh gue naik sinkhasen biar cepet wkwkw *bener kagak tuh tulisan*

\- brownyeolliebaekkoni : owe pun tak menyangka -_-

\- yechan77 : iya si duo macan liat semua wkwkw, gak tau kapan akur, semoga aja tahun ini:D. chan gak benci kok sama baek cuma ada alasan aja kenapa dia bersikap datar sama baek. doain ajalah tu muka datar cepat terbuang, hohoho

\- SeiraCBHS : dihitung gak tuh tulisan next nya, wkwkw

\- munakyumin137 : suka sama Baek maksudnya? bukan suka sama chanyeol -_-. Yoora sudah punya rencana tersendiri wkwkw

\- lightforB : sama, owe juga greget;(, gak lama kan ini update nya? cuma 12 hari hehe

\- indrisaputri : jan gitu, gitu-gitu ceye tamvan loh(?) kalo krisbaek owe siap-siap di bacok oleh CBS hahah

\- septianaditya1997 : coba gemes sama owe /plak/

\- Chanbaek Numero Uno : udah berasa kek nano-nano atau gado-gado ? hayoloh mo yang mana wkwk, kek es Campur yeth di ff haha. udah di update nihh;3

\- chanmeeh : memang dikit honornya bree, owe gak kebayar wkwk. makanya karakter ceye si dingin dari goa hantu /plak/ *gak nyambung*. ceye belum mau gak sok dingin sama baek lagi, tapi si baek udah putus asa. ntar baek nikah sama owe dulu /BIM kumat/ *abaikan*

\- exindira : Baek jodoh sama owe? udah tau kok /kabur/

\- dimpleryeong : kasian beth, chan malu-malu kucing padahal anjing *eh gak sengaja* namanya juga mulut bree wkwkw

\- Meydita : sayang banget tu video bree, padahal owe penasaran beth pen liat kek apa, kek ulat bulu kah, kek kucing telanjang kah /yakali kucing pake baju/ jan2 kek cacing kepanasan wkwkw /gakada nyambung nya/ yaudin lah gue ikhlas. owe lebih nyesek lagi kalo lo gak kenal owe -_- ./plak/

\- Light-B : iya kasian, padahal kan cabe mahal hmmm

\- hunbaekyeoliv : udh dilanjut nih, jan panggil author yups;3 gak enak di denger tetangga /plak/

\- limchxn : lucu-lucu kek marmut wkwk, udin di lanjut. jan panggil 'kak author' yups cukup dengan kakak aja;3

\- OneKim : udah di lanjut tuhhh~~

\- chanbaek fannnsss : gak papa bruuhh, asalkan review daripada siders kan?

\- Wakwaw414 : maaf kan daku jika Chap ini baek tersakiti egen bree:(

\- BaekkiPark : owe yang ngetik pun baper hmmmm

\- Guest : Kyaaaaaaaa /ikut teriak/ seperti nya permintaan mu di kabulkan wkwkw, jadi dapet inspirasi dari review mu beb;3 di Chap depan eapss;)

\- yousee : sepertinya mereka memang setuju wkwkwk:D

\- dittaardaniputri : tjieeee, uhuh uhuk. mungkin dia emang pemalu daripada gak punya kemaluan wkwk, makanya jadi cuek gitu /cielah kek pakar cinta/ belum tentu juga sih seminggu sekali, buktinya ini 12 hari wkwkw:D ada kok, PIN : 5BA8C94F itu beb.

\- Ai : udah dari orok kok mereka jodoh wkwk

\- : sedingin es batu yang gak cair-cair walaupun udah di panasin 614 kali hahah :D

\- 15 : namanya juga jodoh, apa-apa pasti ketemu, mungkin di dalam kandung mereka ketemu saking jodoh nya wkwkw

\- Baka Kiranss : ini udah cepet belommm? wkwk

\- zaenexo : udah di next nihhh;3

\- Zahranisa351 : iya chanbaek, hmmm

lelah berbi(?) okeee Yuki pamit bree, semoga suka chap absurd ini haha:D maaf jika mengecewakan:*

di tunggu Review nya, oke? okelahhhh;3 #tjivokbibir

.

.

.

YUKI MOOI - CBK


End file.
